Power Sharing
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Lightning and the others must find finish their focuses before they are turned into Cie'th. Can this mysterious stranger help or will he be their greatest enemy yet? Part two summary at the beginning of part two. LightningXOC. I deleted and republished this as a normal story because it wasn't getting any attention before.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters except, obviously, my OCs.

* * *

Introductions

Lightning glanced at the man again as the soldier passed. The man was black and had an afro and a chokobo chick hidden in it. He wore tan pants, combat boots, a white button up shirt over a black muscle shirt, and a green military jacket over them both with two empty gun holsters on his legs and an anxious expression.

"What are you planning?" Lightning asked.

"Take a guess," the man said before they fell silent while the soldier passed again.

"It won't work," Lightning said.

"Yes it will," another man about about her age said then waited for the soldier to pass. "I'll handle reinforcements and you two focus on the local bunch."

"Deal," the first man said. "Got a name?"

"Daniel," the younger man said. "You?"

"Sazh," the man said. "How about you Lady? You in?"

"My name's Lightning," Lightning said. "And sure. I don't care much for trains anyway."

"Good," Daniel said then stood and smashed the soldier into the wall knocking him out and taking the keys to his handcuffs.

He unlocked them and tossed the keys to Lightning then picked up the gun and turned to shoot a soldier just as he entered. Lightning freed herself then Sazh and they ran through the door taking the gun with them. Lightning passed the keys to one of the prisoners with them as they left and a moment later the prisoners were running after them. They killed three more soldiers before they reached a locker and retrieved their equipment. Daniel didn't have anything but Lightning had a gunblade and Sazh had a pair of pistols.

Just then, there was an explosion and the train behind them was blasted off the track and fell to the one below crashing onto another train and both exploded. Daniel looked back and saw a Manasvin Warmech flying toward them. Just then, three soldiers sprinted in and Daniel grabbed Lightning's gunblade switching it to a gun and shot all three. Then he turned toward the Warmech.

"Sazh," Daniel said. "Pistol."

Sazh handed one to him and he fired Lightning's gun at the Warmech then the pistol just to the right. The Warmech steered left out of the path of the first then the second hit his anti-gravity thruster. It instantly lost control and began spiraling downward crashing in the middle of a group of PSICOM soldiers who were closing in on a group of civilians who were in a shootout with PSICOM in a rebellion over the Purge.

"How did you do that?" Sazh asked.

"Can't fly if your wings get clipped," Daniel said handing Sazh his pistol and Lightning her gunblade.

"Nice job," Lightning said. "Now what?"

"Now, we jump," Daniel said before leaping out of the back of the train and white Purge cloak he had been wearing flew into the air and was blown away.

Underneath, he wore navy blue cargo pants, a black Tee-shirt, and a navy blue military jacket. He had a gunblade holder similar to Lightning's own diagonally across his back from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"You're a GC?" Lightning asked jumping out and landing next to him and Sazh following.

"No," Daniel said. "My story is very very long. I'll tell you it but first we need to get to my cache."

"Cache?" Lightning asked.

"Long story," Daniel said. "I always come prepared."

He jumped off of the train track and landed on a second Warmech's back and Lightning and Sazh landed behind him a moment later. They both blasted an anti-gravity thruster then held on until they neared the ground. They leapt off and it crashed down exploding and they rolled to a stop near a group of civilians.

"Light?" someone said over the gunfire.

"Snow?" Lightning asked looking up at a blonde man with a black bandanna, grey trench coat, black pants and gloves, steel-toed boots, and a white shirt under the coat. "Just what I need."

"Friend of yours?" Daniel asked.

"No," Lightning said.

"I'm dating her sister," Snow said.

"You failed to protect her!" Lightning said.

"Enough!" Daniel said staring into the distance. "We're close to my cache. Snow, you can come with us if you want."

"No thanks," Snow said. "They need me here."

Daniel nodded and he, Lightning, and Sazh ran down side streets and back alleys to a dead end where three buildings blocked all sides except the way they came.

"Now what?" Lightning asked.

"In darkness, light," Daniel said. "In trouble, a sword. In a fight, power."

Suddenly, a doorways opened in the wall to the left and they all went through into a massive room that easily took up the entire building. It was filled with rows upon rows, upon rows, of weapons and bullet proof armor. Daniel took off his jacket and put on a black long-sleeved shirt with military grade Kevlar splint mail on the outside. Then he put his jacket back on and picked up a gunblade. His was different from Lightning's. It had a long, straight blade, a cross guard in the front that was as long as the grip, and a shorter straight blade on the back of the primary blade.

"Nice blade," Lightning said. "Does it shoot?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "Raw energy. Much better than yours."

"But I'm better than you," Lightning said. "Now, tell us your back story."

"Alright," Daniel said. "First, my family history in brief. Both sides of my family have power in them. I inherited my mother's but my father wanted me to inherit his like my two older brothers. His name was Caius Ballad but I never took his last name. Either way, he has the power to transform and is on par with a L'Cie. He can fall from incredible heights with no injuries, jump impossibly high, and is better with his sword than anyone. His power comes from hate, rage, and blood. Mine, comes from peace and the desire to protect those I love. I can borrow another's power for a short time at double the strength. Unfortunately, to do so, I have to kiss them."

"You're not taking mine then," Sazh said.

"You have none," Daniel said. "Either way, I've only done it with two people."

"You were in love with them right?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"Are they dead?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"I'm sorry," Lightning said.

"It's alright," Daniel said.

"Start at the beginning," Lightning said. "What happened?"

"At sixteen, my power awoke and my father introduced me to his personal war as one of his top three lieutenants," Daniel said. "My two brothers were the other two. Both had inherited his power. Sorry, I'm skipping again. When my power awoke, my father took the initiative and taught me how to use it. Then he tracked down and reintroduced me to a childhood friend that he knew I would fall for. She was very skilled with swords and was also able to use L'Cie powers. She and I were made a team in my father's war working side by side with three rules, do not fail, do not get captured, do not create anything my father didn't approve."

"A child," Lightning said.

"Exactly," Daniel said. "We followed the rules perfectly for a long while. Things were perfect. I loved her, she loved me, and both of us were able to earn respect both from my father and from our enemies. Unfortunately, the latter was so true, that my father's greatest enemy targeted us specifically. We were ambushed and she was taken captive. I had no choice. I asked my family for help. Both of my brothers said they were busy. They had broken the last rule. They had families that they needed to get somewhere safe, a task that they didn't no was too little too late. My father, on the other hand, agreed. He was unhappy that I failed him but he said he liked her and wanted me to be happy, which she clearly made me. So, we went to save her."

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well," Lightning said.

"No," Daniel said. "My father oversaw his army as it fought against the enemy's army. I went after her and managed to free her then borrowed her power just in time for my father's enemy to find us. I fought him and we managed to escape. I took her to my father and he swore to protect her. I borrowed her power one last time and went after My father's enemy again. I found him quickly and the two of us fought as hard as we could. After about seven eighths of the time I can hold her power-"

"You were able to predict how long her power would last?" Lightning asked.

"It is always the same length of time for the same person," Daniel said. "Anyway, I was about seven eighths of the way through the time when she died. I felt her power leave me but her skills stayed. Her skills with a blade, a gun, and anything else she was good at. I continued to fight My father's enemy and finally managed to kill him. I went back to my father and saw that he was sitting beside her with his sword still pinning her to the ground. I snapped. I attacked him and he didn't bother shape shifting. Not at first, anyway. After about three hours, he finally transformed and ended the fight then turned back to human without finishing me. He said my punishment was complete. I had been shamed and broken. He left and I spent hours mourning her death then called my brothers."

"I'm guessing they were unhappy about your dad's actions," Sazh said.

"Their families had already been killed by my father, both their wives and their infant children," Daniel said. "When I called, they told me what had happened and I told them what he had done to me. Then, I suggested the one act that would get us killed. We could leave my father's side and fight against him instead. However, my bothers were both more loyal to my father than upset over their families' deaths. That was when I realized that my father was also able to brainwash, given enough time. My brothers were both completely under his power. Their families' deaths had been the final piece, it had broken their spirits and my father had asserted complete dominance. He had intended to use her death to do the same to me but he did it too early and instead of cementing his grip, it broke it. I left and spent months searching out his enemies until they found me. They, unlike him, were forgiving. They accepted me because they knew what I could do, what I went through, and because they wanted the chance to try to duplicate my power. Their experiments were simply blood tests where as my father put me through painful surgeries and experiments to try to give me his own power. That was where I met the second person whose power I borrowed. She was my CO, the general of my father's enemy's army. Technically it was illegal but we didn't care. They succeeded in copying my power to a small team that I led. Eventually, my brothers ambushed them and killed them all except me and her. Then, they ambushed us. We knew that my family was going to shrink whether by one or two people. I borrowed her power and fought my two brothers at the same time."

"Did they have their power by then?" Lightning asked remembering that he had mentioned it at the beginning.

"No," Daniel said. "My father's power awoke during a blood rage in which he slaughtered an entire city of civilians. My brothers' powers awoke during their battle with me. Just as I was going to win, they both transformed and attacked. I managed to keep myself alive but one of the blasts killed her. I got her skill as well and used it to fight them. After three straight days of alternating between fighting, running, and hiding, I finally defeated both. They begged to be spared and swore they were free from my father's control but I killed them anyway."

"What were their names?" Lightning asked.

"Daisuke and Ryuu," Daniel said.

"No, not your brothers," Lightning said. "Your two loves."

"Oh," Paul said. "Sari was the first. The second was Misaki."

"I'm sorry," Lightning said. "Come on. We need to get moving."

"Yes," Daniel said standing. "I'll be here soon. We need to be ready."

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I will end up skipping around quite a lot in this story and have never played final fantasy 13-2 so try to bear with me. I will do my best but it will be a massive AU and I will have the relationships that I saw in the first game even if they really didn't exist. an example is Fang and Vanille.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Unhappy Guardians

Daniel stepped out of the door after Lightning and Sazh and sealed the door behind them. They walked back out to the street just as a group of PSICOM soldiers arrived and aimed at them.

"That's them!" one of them shouted.

"Them who?" Daniel asked calmly.

"Shut up!" another said.

"Drop your weapons!" the commander said.

"Sorry," Daniel said. "I don't think so."

"Do it now!" the commander ordered.

Daniel drew his gunblade and blasted him and the soldiers on either side leaving four and he sprinted at one while Sazh shot two and Lightning shot one. The soldier shot at Daniel but he leapt into the air and landed behind him spinning and removing his head.

"Sick," Sazh said. "Now what?"

Lightning turned and ran off down the street and Daniel and Sazh followed. They reached a train station and jumped onto the track and ran along it over a firefight. Daniel threw a hand grenade into the ranks of the PSICOM soldiers and killed several. He also drew attention. They ran faster as bullets flew past and Sazh shouted something about dying. Finally the soldiers went back to shooting at the civilians and they reached another firefight. Lightning and Sazh both kept running but Daniel leapt off the track and into the PSICOM soldiers. They had surrounded the last fifty or so civilians and Daniel knew the fight was over.

He landed in a roll drawing his gunblade and slashed two soldiers then spun killing three more. Then he switched it to its gun-mode and began spinning and shooting. He picked up a soldier's gun and began shooting with that too and within minutes, half the soldiers were dead and the rest were finally starting to react. The civilians picked up their fallen guns and began shooting the soldiers with him. He threw the extra gun to a soldier then slashed him and ran into the ranks of soldiers dodging bullets from both groups and slashing soldiers right and left. Finally he finished just as a a massive metal structure was flown into the city by a fleet of jets.

"There it is," Daniel said. "You'd better wait for me Lightning."

He ran to the edge of the platform and leapt off just as a jet flew past. The jet was a ring of metal with an anti-gravity thruster on each end making it perfect for Daniel to grab the top and kick the PSICOM pilot out then take the controls and fly toward the structure. A crane suddenly turned toward the structure and raised itself to a doorway into the structure. He could see Lightning and Sazh running up the crane and jets flying toward them. He swung onto and intercept trajectory and began shooting and one of the jets swerved out of the way crashing into another. The third turned toward Daniel. They both began shooting and Daniel managed to hit the jet but got himself shot at the same time.

* * *

Lightning turned to look as a pair of jets exploded and a third turned to attack one that was trying to shoot it. She looked closer and saw that it was Daniel piloting the extra. After a couple minutes, both exploded into balls of fire and Daniel leapt out of his, fell twenty feet, and landed hard on a platform at the base of the crane she and Sazh were on. She groaned and turned running back for him and leaving Sazh behind.

Just as she reach him, a PSICOM Marauder landed behind her. She spun swinging at him and he blocked it with his staff then spun it and smashed the bottom into the side of her head sending her flying.

"Weak bitch," the Marauder said. "You and your friends should have just let yourselves be purged."

"And you shouldn't have hit a girl," Daniel said managing to roll onto his back and lift his gunblade to blast the Marauder in the back destroying his armor on the torso and his helmet.

Both fell away leaving him in gloves, pants, and boots with his staff.

"You failed," the Marauder said as Daniel blacked out.

"No," Lightning said standing. "He was just making an opening for me. Let's try this again."

The marauder turned back to her just as she charged at him. She swung and he blocked it then spun around her and thrust the bottom of his staff back at her. The point tore through her shirt and side leaving a bad gash but she still managed to spin and slash the Marauder then switched her gunblade to its gun-mode and shot him in the face splattering his brain over the ground. Then she gasped holding her side. She picked up Daniel and carried him up the crane to the door and gave him to Sazh then opened the door and they went inside. They stopped just inside and Lightning knelt pulling out an experimental type of potion that was supposed to be able to heal any wound no matter how grave so long as there was still life in the body. A moment later Daniel sat up as a loud audible crack went off and clamped his mouth shut to hold back a scream of pain. Then he fell onto his back again and sighed.

"Thanks," Daniel said looking at Lightning then paled. "What happened?"

"The Marauder got me before I could finish him," Lightning said. "It was a lucky shot."

"Looks like more than a lucky shot," Daniel said. "Let me see."

Lightning moved her hand aside and Daniel pulled the edges of the tear in her shirt out of the way so that he could clearly see that the blade had torn a large chunk out of her side. The entire left side of her shirt and skirt were both soaked in blood so bad they were dripping and Lightning was getting paler by the minute. Daniel bit back a curse and let the edges of the tear fall back into place.

"He got you good," Daniel said. "You'll bleed out if you aren't healed."

"Would a potion help?" Lightning asked.

"I doubt it," Daniel said. "I do, however, have something that would."

He pulled a tiny pill out of his pocket and handed it to her. She swallowed it then gasped as her side suddenly erupted in a white-hot pain. Her wound healed and Daniel sighed.

"You're healed," Daniel said. "Come on. We need to move."

He pulled her to her feet but the after effects of the pill kicked in and her legs gave out.

"Forgot about that," Daniel said picking her up bridal style. "Come on Sazh."

They walked down thew hall into a large open room with only one path leading up to a large round platform. When they got there, they found a Cie'th waiting.

"Shoot it in the eye," Daniel said.

Sazh did as instructed and the Cie'th exploded into millions of pieces which faded. They continued up a flight of stairs and came to another hall ending in a sealed door with a glowing L'Cie brand in the center.

"Now what?" Sazh asked.

"It's me," Daniel said. "Open the fuck up before I brake the door down."

The door suddenly shone a bright red then opened and Sazh gaped at Daniel. Daniel kept walking and after a moment Lightning pushed away from him and he helped her stand.

"I'm okay," Lightning said. "Now how did you get that door to open?"

"The fal'Cie knows me and knows that I would easily kill it if I wanted to," Daniel said. "It opened to save itself."

"You've got issues," Sazh said.

"I'm aware," Daniel said. "Should we keep moving or are we just going to wait around here all day?"

"Let's move," Lightning said.

"Why are we even here?" Sazh asked.

"I'm here to see the fal'Cie," Daniel said.

"I'm here for my sister," Lightning said.

"Well then why am I here?" Sazh asked.

"Cuz you don't want to be left alone right now," Daniel said. "Any more questions?"

"No," Sazh sighed. "Let's go play hero."

They all followed the hallway to a massive room with a fairly large platform in the center with several people in the middle. Lightning instantly recognized Snow and her sister. She ran forward and knelt beside Snow just as her sister began to shine before being encased in crystal. Then she rose into the air and faded, a single crystallized tear landing in front of Snow.

"What the hell happened?" Lightning asked.

"She completed her focus," Daniel said. "She'll wake up eventually. For now, she's asleep."

"How do you know?" Lightning asked.

"I've seen it before," Daniel said. "Now can we go see the fal'Cie?"

"Yes," Lightning said. "I'm going to make it wake her back up."

"It can't," Daniel said. "But don't worry. So long as she's in crystal, she'll be safe."

Lightning nodded and stood. Snow stood as well and the other two, both children, glanced at each other before the girl walked over.

"Sazh?" Daniel asked. "Don't tell me you're going to stay here alone."

"Nope," Sazh said. "Besides, if a little kid is brave enough, what would that say about me staying?"

"Come on Hope," the girl said.

"But...Vanille," Hope said then sighed and nodded. "Fine."

They all turned and walked up the ramp to the last door and into a small circular room with a large metal construct on the far side. There were two turbine-like machines, and a large metal loosely shaped like a torso with a head and positioned so the turbines looked like hands.

"There you are," Daniel said. "Been a while."

"Indeed," a deep synthetic voice said from all sides. "What do you want Daniel?"

"You know," Daniel said. "Where is he?"

"Unknown," the voice said. "Now move aside so that we can get this over with."

"Suit yourself," Daniel said stepping out of the way as Lightning sprinted forward smashing her gunblade into the fal'Cie.

"Foolish human," the voice said. "You want a fight? Fine."

With that, the turbines connected themselves to the body and it sprung to like swinging at Lightning. She leapt into the air over the arm and Daniel slashed it cutting it in half easily. The other arm swung at Snow but Vanille drew a staff and it shot several hooks which caught the arm and held it still.

"Not bad," Snow said before punching the arm and smashing it. "Gotta love AMP tech."

"No doubt," Lightning said. "Helpful when you have to fall a long way."

"Shut up and attack," Daniel said.

All of the others instantly charged at the fal'Cie and hit it with whatever they had for a weapon. Daniel also charged and just before his attack hit, the fal'Cie released a pulse of energy that sent them all flying and a moment later, they were in a pocket dimension. The fal'Cie's true form was visible. It had a tail wrapped around a drill-like lower body and the turbines had slid up the arms to reveal metallic hands. The head had a face and it was clear that the fal'Cie was not happy.

It held its arms out and streams of energy shot out hitting each of them in the chest. L'Cie brands burned into various places on their skin and then the light faded and they all woke up on a sea of crystal outside the Pulse Vestige they had been on while fighting the fal'Cie.

"Where are we?" Sazh asked.

"Outside?" Hope asked. "What's this crystal?"

"How did we survive the crash?" Vanille asked looking as a massive chunk of the vestige not far away.

"The fal'Cie," Daniel said. "He saved our lives buy crystallizing everything. Guess we're even Anima."

Daniel stood brushing himself off and picked up his gunblade then looked around to see three massive Cie'th approaching.

"Company," Daniel said standing and looking down at himself. "Lightning, you want first crack or should I go?"

"I'm going," Snow said sprinting forward.

When he reached the Cie'th, he punched one and it exploded into a ball of light before fading. The next Cie'th swung at Snow but Lightning instinctively held her hand up and a silver and grew sphere shot out of her palm hitting the Cie'th and destroying it. Then Daniel landed behind the last and slashed it making it, too, fade.

"Those were...L'Cie powers," Sazh said. "We're L'Cie!"

"I'm not," Daniel said. "Guess I got lucky."

"Yippee for you," Hope said. "Unlike all of you, I have a family I can never see again."

"Believe me when I tell you I know the feeling," Daniel said. "My father killed my mother just because he wanted to test his power. I know how it feels to loose someone and to never be able to see them."

"Yeah right," Hope said. "You were probably what, five?"

"Sixteen," Daniel said. "When it happened, my power awoke for the first time. The only reason I knew is because when it did, I had my father's power for about five minutes."

"Good for you," Hope said. "Am I supposed to care?"

"No," Daniel said. "You're supposed to shut up."

"Screw you!" Sazh said.

"Enough!" Lightning said. "You're all acting like children!"

"We need to move," Daniel said after a moment of silence. "PSICOM won't take kindly to a group of L'Cie in a sea of crystal."

"What's our focus supposed to be?" Hope asked.

"Destroy Cocoon probably," Sazh said.

"No," Snow said. "Serah said protect Cocoon."

"When?" Lightning asked.

"Just before you got there," Snow said.

"Can we move now?" Daniel asked pointing up at a Warmech flying overhead.

"Yes," Lightning said. "We can move now."

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Separating

Daniel crested the hill and groaned. The sun had set over and hour ago and the only conversation that had been passing between them was Daniel telling them all his back story and answering any questions they had like yes he had been engaged to Sari but not to Misaki, and no he had never been intimate with either.

Ahead, there was crystal as far as he could see ending in a steep rise larger than the rest. It was easily three miles away and there was a small army of PSICOM between them and freedom.

"I think I see the end," Daniel said. "It's at least three miles away past a PSICOM platoon or more."

"Great," Lightning said. "Let's find a way around."

The others all groaned except Daniel who grinned.

"I'm with them," Daniel said. "We need rest. It should be safe in the cave over there."

He pointed at a piece of turbine half buried in the side of a crystal cliff forming a lean-too that they could hide in.

"Alright," Lightning said restraining a yawn unsuccessfully. "You take guard duty."

"Well actually, my point was so that I could sleep," Daniel said.

"Okay then I'll do it," Lightning said.

"No, I got it," Daniel said knowing that she was easily twice as tired as he was.

"I'll help," Vanille said faking being energetic.

"I got it," Daniel said.

"Well you're stuck with me," Vanille said.

"Fine," Daniel said.

The others all spread out and collapsed passing out. Lightning lay down and tried to stay awake but after a few minutes she, too, was asleep.

"So you really had to kill your brothers?" Vanille asked.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"Why keep your name?" Vanille asked.

"I only kept part," Daniel said. "I have no last name anymore. Much like you...Oerba Dia Vanille."

"How did you..." Vanille trailed off but Daniel smiled.

"Don't worry," Daniel said. "They don't know and I won't tell."

"How did you find out?" Vanille asked.

"I've been around," Daniel said. "Why do you think your crystal was safe while you were asleep even though PSICOM had the Vestige already? I may not have been there for long, but I got there before PSICOM. I put you both in the Vestige. Then I protected you with a sniper rifle from any Cie'th or PSICOM soldiers that entered and wanted to destroy you. Where do you think the disappearance rumors came from?"

Suddenly Lightning rolled over groaning quietly.

"No..." Lightning mumbled. "No...no...stop...please...not him...don't..."

Daniel slid over to sit beside her and began lightly running his hand over her hair comfortingly.

"Shh, shh," Daniel said soothingly. "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay. No one's going to hurt you. It's okay."

Lightning shivered then sighed and slid closer to him for warmth. He smiled and pulled his jacket off laying it over her. She sighed contentedly and he continued running his hand through her hair smiling down at her.

"You love her don't you?" Vanille asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said. "I know that she saved me and that I want to protect her. I also know that she reminds me of Sari. She looks a little like her but she both acts exactly like her and nothing like her."

"Normally I would ask how that's possible but I understand this," Vanille said.

"Sari was extremely caring but kept it hidden and acted tough," Daniel said. "Lightning does the same thing but somehow she still acts like herself. It's kind of confusing."

Vanille nodded understanding what he meant. He was right. She had met someone that did the same thing.

"What will you do?" Vanille asked.

"For now, nothing," Daniel said. "I'll protect her and stay by her side. No matter what happens I'll keep her safe. Then, when the time comes, I'll go after my father and end him. Then, I'll leave."

"Just like that?" Vanille asked. "You're just going to leave?"

"I don't belong here," Daniel said. "I don't belong anywhere. So I'll go to the place I began. A place where all things that don't belong go. It's my home. It always has been."

"I would have thought you understood better than that," Vanille said. "A home is wherever someone is thinking about you, wherever someone cares. Your friends are your home, whether you realize it or not."

Daniel remained silent staring outside at the sliver of sky he could see. Finally he stood and walked out of cover to stare up at the sky. There was a storm forming and just as he stopped walking, rain began to fall. Lightly at first but quickly strengthening. Finally it was coming down just hard enough to sting and just cold enough to leave an ache. Of course, it was useful because the pain from the cold and rain was just enough for him to ignore the pain in his chest and the emotions trying to push themselves to the surface, dragging tears along with them.

Lightning may know how to keep her emotions hidden but he had done it so long that even he had trouble knowing if he was even able to feel. He knew that it was unhealthy and eventually his emotions would break free but he kept them buried and ignored them. In the end, the only result was that he had difficulty telling one from another and once in a while, they tried to break free and it physically hurt him when they did.

"I know," Daniel finally said. "But my place isn't where I am cared for or thought of. It's where I'm needed. I'm needed there and I have no choice but to go. Believe me, I don't want to go."

"Why are you needed there?" Vanille asked. "What's so important that you have to do that you need to leave the people that care about you behind?"

"I have to make sure the most dangerous creature in existence doesn't break free and destroy the universe," Daniel said. "My father created him as an experimental secret weapon and it quickly became clear that it was too dangerous. My father and his enemies worked together for the first and last time to kill it but in the end, they could only seal it away. It's my job, my fate, to fight it for all eternity. That's why I'm immortal."

"How can you fight it without any magic?" Vanille asked as Daniel returned to the cave and the rain stopped slowly.

"I can't, that's why I went to Anima," Daniel said. "I asked him to make me a L'Cie but he refused. It was while I was protecting you."

"How come you said you were even with him?" Vanille asked.

"At one point, a cocoon L'Cie managed to find him and nearly killed him but I killed it first and Anima owed me since, until the end," Daniel said. "The sun is rising. Time to move. You can sleep. I'll carry you."

"I'm okay," Vanille said. "Us Pulsians have to be tough."

Daniel grinned and nodded then returned to the cave and was about to shake lightning awake when the rain started up again, this time harder.

"Guess we're staying for a while," Daniel said. "Can you use a fire spell on me for a second?"

"Why?" Vanille asked.

"It'll dry me," Daniel said. "I'll be okay."

Vanille shot a fire ball at him out of her hand and when it hit, he burned for a second then the fire went out and he dusted himself off, completely unharmed, clothes included.

"How'd you do that?" Vanille asked.

"I kept my father's immunity to elemental spells," Daniel said. "Ruin and weapons are still deadly but all of the others are almost useless."

"Almost?" Vanille asked.

"Lightning and water mixed still injure me, as do any other combination attacks," Daniel said.

"You can mix lightning and water?" Vanille asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "Fire and ice too."

Vanille grinned and nodded just as Snow sat up stretching and yawning.

"Good morning," Vanille said.

"Hey," Snow said quietly. "Raining huh? Get some rest, I'll take over."

"I'll help," Sazh said sitting up and stretching. "You two look tired."

Daniel nodded and lay down near Lightning and Vanille lay beside hope. A moment later, lightning slid over to lay next to Daniel with her head on his shoulder. Vanille flashed him a thumbs up while Sazh and Snow simply grinned and mouthed, "good luck".

Daniel stared up at the ceiling absently running his hand through lightning's hair making her sigh and smile in her sleep again. After a few minutes, Daniel set his hand by his side and drifted off to sleep and Sazh grinned at Snow.

"She's going to kill him," Sazh said.

"Oh yeah," Snow said. "He's dead."

They both snickered then looked outside and watched the rain pour down in sheets. After a few more minutes, Lightning began to stir. She opened her eyes and realized where she was sleeping as well as the fact that Daniel's jacket was over her like a blanket. She sat up and calmly took it off and set it on him instead smiling slightly as she did. Then she stood and looked outside at the rain.

"Of course it's raining when I have to go," Lightning said.

"How'd you sleep?" Snow asked.

"Very we'll thank you," Lightning said.

"Who are you and where's my future sister-in-law?" Snow asked grinning.

"She died," Lightning said also grinning, at least for a second. "How am I supposed to use the bathroom when it's raining?"

"Suck it up and be quick," Snow said.

"Hold it," Sazh said.

Lightning glared at them then stormed out into the rain. A few minutes later she returned and sat against the was beside Daniel.

"So, Snow said. "Should we brave the elements or wait for it to stop?"

"Once their rested we'll get moving," Lightning said. "No point in making them collapse."

Snow nodded and they sat in silence watching the rain while they waited for the others to wake up. Hope did after a few minutes, Vanille a while after that, and Daniel about a minute later.

"Everybody up?" Sazh asked. "Good, now we get to walk through the rain."

"Oh joy," Hope said.

"Calm down," Snow said. "It's just water."

"Cold painful water," Hope said.

"Well aren't you little Mister Sunshine today?" Sazh asked.

"Enough," Daniel said. "We need to move. Stop pestering the kid."

They all stood and walked out into the rain, the cold instantly stinging and making their bodies go numb. They began to make their way through the rain and after a few minutes, they were all shivering severely and short tempered but they rain finally let up. They tried to move faster and followed a winding path and eventually came to a large gorge with a raised section of crystal looking like a shrine with Serah partially buried in the top, still encased in crystal.

"Serah!" Snow said running to her. "Help me dig her out!"

"Forget her," Lightning said.

"You would prefer that PSICOM dug her out?" Snow asked picking up a broken antenna and beginning to chip away at the crystal holding Serah in place.

"Forget it," Sazh said. "Without the proper tools, we'd be here for days."

"If you help it'd be a lot faster," Snow said.

"We need to move," Daniel said. "She'll be safe, trust me."

"No," Snow said. "You guys get away. I'll catch up after I get Serah out."

"Fine," Lightning said. "But Snow, you do know that she's dead, right?"

"No she's not," Snow said. "She's sleeping."

"No she's-" Lightning began but stopped when Daniel set his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to move," Daniel said. "And he's right."

Lightning sighed and they began to move again leaving Snow to free Serah.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters. I made Phoenix Down ashes for the sake of knowing how it actually works. From here on out, Lightning is OOC and the others likely will be as well. For example, Lightning will show her emotions a bit more and won't think of Hope as a whiny brat, much.

* * *

Saved

Daniel dragged himself to the top of the rise and then reached down and pulled Lightning up after him. There was a couple of feet of level ground then the rise ended. He carefully looked over the edge and paled. The ground was over three hundred feet below and the crystal rise they had just spent two hours scaling, curved back inward in a crystallized cartoon-style tsunami. He moved away from the edge sitting down and helping Lightning pull the others up to the top.

"I didn't think we'd be lucky enough to have a gentle slope down but I was hoping it wasn't this," Lightning said.

"Guess we're going to have to walk around and look for a way down," Daniel said.

"I think a L'Cie could probably survive the drop," Vanille said.

"Willing to bet your life on it?" Sazh asked.

"Sure," Vanille said, and slid off the edge plummeting to the ground and landing as lightly as if it had only been ten feet.

She waved back up at them and Daniel paled.

"See you guys around then," Daniel said.

"Huh?" Lightning asked. "You're not coming?"

"Still human," Daniel said. "Can't drop that far without being a pancake."

"Here goes," Sazh said and dropped accidentally tripping Hope and taking him with him.

Both landed on their feet and Lightning looked at Daniel.

"I could probably carry you down," Lightning said.

"God I'm glad you guys don't dare taunt me," Daniel said. "Fine, do it."

She nodded and picked him up then stepped off landing lightly and setting him on his feet, his face pale and his eyes practically welded shut. After a moment he opened his eyes then stumbled and barely managed to stay on his feet. His face turned slightly green and he had to hold his breath to keep his last meal down.

"You okay?" Sazh asked.

"I have Acrophobia," Daniel said still pale but no longer green. "Fear of heights."

"That explains a lot," Lightning said. "Can you walk?"

"The nausea should go away in a second," Daniel said.

They waited and after a moment he managed to stand up straight and they began moving again. They were careful to avoid any cliffs or ledges for his sake but eventually they reached a cliff in the shape of a peninsula that had a drop of easily seventy five foot to a small lake surrounded by stone. They turned to backtrack and find a path to the bottom but found their path blocked by three Manasvin Warmechs.

"Them or the cliff?" Lightning asked.

"Cliff," Sazh said.

"Cliff," Hope said.

"Them," Daniel said already pale from proximity to a more than likely fatal drop.

"Them," Vanille said pulling out her staff.

"Them it is," Lightning said drawing her gunblade.

"Here we go then," Sazh said. "Me and the kids'll handle the one on the left."

"I got the middle," Lightning said.

"I got the middle," Daniel said failing to miss that the one he would have had was only about a foot from the edge and the edge was caving under its weight.

"Alright," Lightning said. "I got the right. Go."

They all ran at their and the Warmechs instantly flipped their tails in front of them firing a laser at their opponents. They all dodged the blasts and Vanille used her weapon to hold hers still while Sazh launched a ball of fire at his and Hope tried to do the same but an ice crystal formed over it with a spike on the bottom and dropped crashing into its head and slamming it into the ground just in time for the fire ball to hit it leaving a scorch mark and the smell of burnt rubber but no obvious damage. Hope tried to use Blizzard again but this time a ball of wind shot out and began to fly around the Warmech leaving gashes and scratches in its wake.

"Strong wind," Sazh said.

Daniel landed beside Sazh and shoved him aside then leapt into the air over a laser. Then, his Warmech's head split open revealing a massive cannon which charged and fired a massive laser beam at him. He rolled sideways then stood and sprinted forward as the head closed again. Daniel glanced back at the huge crater the laser had left then looked back just as, the Warmech smashed the ground with its tail then used the tail to hurl a boulder at Daniel. Daniel leapt over the boulder and then threw his gunblade out in front of himself in time to block the Warmech's hand with the saws located there spinning at full speed. The Warmech smashed him into the ground and used its hand to hold him there and moved forward, its face opening and the cannon aiming at Daniel. Just before it fired, a second laser blasted the side of its head knocking it sideways and pushing half of the outer paneling in front of the cannon.

The cannon went off and the paneling shot off hitting Daniel square in the chest and throwing him to the edge of the cliff. He stood and looked at his Warmech. Its cannon was ruined and half of its head was destroyed. Sazh's Warmech was still focused on them and its head was jammed partially open with a chunk of Hope's boomerang stuck in it. Lightning's Warmech, however, was nearly destroyed and had been the one to blast Daniel's. He knew because Lightning tricked it into blasting Sazh's too.

"Ow," Daniel groaned pushing himself up and picking up his gunblade just in time to block his Warmech's fist again.

Its other arm swung around at his side and he leapt into the air flipping over the first arm and then ran along it to slash the Warmech along the side causing a massive amount of internal damage. He leapt off and the Warmech turned toward him, damaged parts screeching and grinding together inside. It leapt at Daniel and he rolled aside letting it sail off the cliff and plummet away. Just as its tail was about to drop below the cliff, it shot a single laser that hit Daniel square in the chest sending him flying. He smashed into Lightning's Warmech and slid to the ground dropping to his hands and knees. He looked up just as the Warmech behind him opened its head and fired the cannon inside at Lightning. She tried to block it but the explosion sent her flying off the cliff.

Without a second thought, he sprinted after her leaping off the cliff. He spun and threw his gunblade into the Warmech's cannon just before the paneling closed and the cannon exploded launching the gunblade into the air where it sailed away. Daniel held his arms at his sides and kept his legs straight as he shot after Lightning, focusing on her rather than the ground rushing up to meet them. He caught up with her about three fourths of the way there and caught her seeing that she was unconscious. He then angled his body so that they shot toward the water. He flipped over so he would hit feet first and might be able to survive then held Lightning against him and closed his eyes holding his breath and covering Lightning's nose and mouth.

A moment later, pain exploded through his body starting in his legs and made him gasp. He instantly regretted it and forced his arms to work as he swam to the surface then to the shore. He lay Lightning on her back then collapsed onto his back coughing up water. After a few more minutes, he managed to breathe again and lay on his back gasping for breath and staring up at the sky. At the top of the cliff, there was another explosion and a moment later Vanille and Sazh both looked down at him. Vanille waved then pointed at something and shouted. He was too dazed from the fall to tell what she said but the urgency in her voice made him roll over to see his Manasvin Warmech over him and Lightning. Its left arm was gone and its right hanging limply at its side. Its head was all but destroyed and its tail was over Lightning damaged and bent almost into a cone and likely dysfunctional but still sharp enough to easily impale Lightning and Daniel understood that that was the Warmech's intention.

Something bumped his leg and pain shot through him blurring his vision. He reached down and felt something cold, hard, and heavy and dragged it up seeing that it was Lightning's gunblade. He switched it to its gun-mode and aimed at the Warmech just as it raised its tail. He squeezed off a shot but the bullet bounced off harmlessly. He groaned and switched it back to its blade-mode then threw it. It spun through the air, somehow miraculously cutting the tail off on the way by and the tail fell bouncing off of the head. A rattling sound came from the head followed by a crash and electricity coursed over the Warmech before it fell sideways crashing down and not moving.

Sazh, Vanille, and Hope all dropped to the ground and ran over.

"What happened to it?" Daniel asked as Sazh pried the head open.

"Looks like the tail knocked the fuel cell loose and it got jammed between a couple gears," Sazh said. "One in a million shot. Is she okay?"

"Unconscious," Daniel said then winced as he tried to drag himself away from the water.

"Don't move," Vanille said. "I'll heal you."

A sphere of blue energy appeared in her hand then floated to him and he glowed blue. When the light faded, he was healed and sat up.

"Not bad," Daniel said standing. "Now her."

"No need," Lightning groaned trying to sit up.

"Don't," Daniel said. "You're injured and need to be healed."

"I'll be fine," Lightning said.

Vanille healed her anyway and she sighed. Daniel helped her up and she walked over to her gunblade and picked it up then looked around.

"What happened?" Lightning asked.

"Your Warmech blasted you off the cliff," Sazh said. "Daniel leapt after you killing the Warmech on the way. Then he caught you and landed in the lake. His Warmech tried to stab you so he cut its tail off and the tail knocked the fuel cell loose."

"You saved me by jumping off a cliff?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said staring at a spot on the ground somewhere behind her.

"Thank you," Lightning said.

"You're welcome," Daniel said. Where's my gunblade?"

"It flew off the cliff after the Warmech exploded," Vanille said. "It should be somewhere that way."

She pointed and Daniel shrugged and began walking. A few minutes later he returned with his gunblade and a new boomerang for Hope who was now unarmed.

"Thanks," Hope said.

"We need to move," Lightning said. "I doubt those three were alone."

"I think you're right," Daniel said pointing at an Anavatapta Warmech.

"Oh great," Sazh said. "They upgraded."

"Run," Lightning said. "Fast."

They all turned to run but the Warmech landed in front of them before they had gotten ten feet. It was larger than the ones they had just fought and the metal was a dark blue rather than white. It also had spikes running the length of its body. Daniel stepped in front of the others and drew his gunblade and the Warmech lowered its head to his level. When it opened, the cannon was visible and twice the size of the others' but the thing that captured Daniel's attention, was the person sitting on top of it.

The person stepped out brushing her light pink hair behind her ear then pulling it over her left shoulder. She was about his height and looked a bit like Lightning or Serah. She wore a long black sweeper with pink interior, a black sleeveless halter top with a black collar with silver studs and a silver feather pendant, a lacy black skirt, a long black glove on her left arm, thigh-high black stockings with dark grey 'X's on them, and black shoes.

"Hey there," the girl said.

"You're...no," Daniel said. "Lumina?"

"Nice to see you too," the girl said.

"You know her?" Lightning asked.

"Is she a friend?" Sazh asked.

"Jury's still out on that," Daniel said. "She used to work with my dad but when I left, she helped me look for his enemies and saved my life more times than I can count. She also took every advantage she could to put it in danger for her own excitement."

"I knew you'd live," Lumina said. "Besides, I always stopped the monsters if you needed me."

"She has a crush on you," Lightning said.

"No I don't," Lumina said. "Daniel's my soul mate. He's just too hung up on me enjoying watching him fight to realize that he loves me too."

"I told you the last time you tried to get me to date you," Daniel said. "I do not now, nor will I ever be with you. I don't do crazy and you could make my father seem sane."

"You will," Lumina said. "By the end, you'll be mine. Willingly or by force is up to you."

And with that, a sphere of energy appeared around her then faded and she was gone leaving the Warmech behind. It instantly shot forward catching Daniel by pinning him against its head with his arms then flew into the air. Lightning leapt at it to grab on but just as she was about to catch an arm, the tail swung around and smashed her back down into Sazh. Daniel managed to wriggle out of its arms just in time for it to fly close to the ground and smash him into the ground with its tail. He pushed himself up just as it flew past smashing its tail into his chest on the way. He landed beside Lightning and on the next pass, it grabbed Lightning and Daniel grabbed its tail when it tried to hit him again.

He dragged himself up the tail to its head where Lightning was struggling to wriggle free while the head was beginning to open. He pulled out his gunblade and smashed it against the arm but the blade was too weak to cut the arm. He switched it to its gun-mode and began shooting into the Warmech's head. It loosened its grip dropping Lightning who fell to the ground landing lightly and unharmed but she instantly looked up in time to see the Warmech's tail drive itself through his chest. He blasted it three times breaking it off but left it in and collapsed onto its back.

"He needs help," Lightning said.

"There's nothing we can do," Sazh said. "Even if we could get to it, what would we do?"

Lightning bowed her head knowing he was right. She looked back up just as Daniel swung down inside the Warmech and it shuddered then locked up and began spiraling toward the ground. It crashed down forming a crater and Daniel tumbled out holding the fuel cell.

"Cake," Daniel said before coughing up blood.

"Daniel!" Lightning said as they all ran over. "Do, do you have any more of those capsules?"

"No," Daniel said smiling, voice weak. "I gave you the last one. You needed it more than I did. Besides, I'm just happy I was able to get him to release his prize."

"Vanille," Lightning said. "Can you-"

"No," Vanille said. "I'm sorry, it's to late. Even if he had gotten the wound a second ago, it's too severe. It can't be healed. I'm sorry Daniel."

"It's alright," Daniel said. "I'm ready."

"Too bad," Lightning said pulling out a potion. "I'm not."

Daniel grinned and pulled the tail out then drank the potion and the wound healed slightly but barely enough to notice. Lightning reached for another but Daniel caught her hand shaking his head.

"It's alright," Daniel said.

"No," Lightning said. "You've saved me twice today. I owe you. I'm not letting you die."

Daniel smiled and shook his head and tried to speak but no sound would come. He scrunched his face up struggling to speak.

"Don't...owe...anything..." Daniel said. "I...wanted...to...You...deserve...to...live."

Lightning clenched her fists and struggled to keep her face impassive. Daniel smiled and looked up at the sky.

_Guess I'll see you soon Sari,_ Daniel said.

"Oh my God," Sazh said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small pouch full of some kind of dust.

"Is that, Phoenix Down?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah," Sazh said. "I don't know why I didn't remember I had it sooner."

"Don't," Daniel said coughing up a bit of blood and clearing his lungs a bit. "Don't bring...me back...I'm...ready...to see...my friends...and my...mother."

"But you still have a job to do," Vanille said.

"Someone else...will...step up...I'm the...third to...try," Daniel said.

"Why not meet the next?" Vanille asked. "Then you could work together."

"Wouldn't...help..." Daniel said looking back to Lightning. "I wish...Goodbye...Lightning."

Then, his eyes dulled and he fell limp. Lightning instantly lost control breaking down into sobs and took the Phoenix Down from Sazh, fumbling with the strings to get the pouch open. Finally, Vanille took the pouch and opened it pouring it into his mouth. It glowed orange for a moment then he inhaled sharply as the wound also began to glow and healed. Then he coughed and looked around until he saw Lightning who had began gasping for breaths between sobs. He pushed himself up pulling her into a hug and she hugged him back sobbing into his shoulder. After nearly a half hour, she managed to stop and simply sat there with her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her against him resting his head on hers and kept his eyes closed. Finally, He stood lifting her to her feet and she wiped her eyes so she could see.

"We should move," Daniel said. "I doubt they only sent the four of them."

They all began moving with Daniel and Lightning at the back. She leaned on his shoulder as they walked and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her against himself.

"You were pretty broken up that I died," Daniel whispered.

"I don't like seeing friends die," Lightning said.

"So I'm a friend?" Daniel asked.

"I think that was clear from the beginning," Lightning said.

"So you cry that hard every time a friend dies?" Daniel asked. "What about when you thought Serah had died?"

Lightning stayed silent and Daniel decided to stop pressing her about it.

"Thank you for saving me," Lightning finally said.

"Thank you for saving me," Daniel said. "I seriously doubted whether or not I'd be waking up here or in Heaven."

Lightning smiled and sighed quietly before pulling away. He let her go and they kept walking and after a few more minutes they reached a fallen, massive, jet turbine and decided to rest there.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Seriously, review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Old Friends and New

Daniel scrambled up the side of the turbine once again sliding back down before reaching the handhold he was trying for. This had been going on for a few minutes with the others all rolling around laughing. Finally, as He leapt up, a hand caught his and pulled him up. He instantly threw himself backward landing in a roll away from Lumina.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked coldly.

"You know," Lumina said. "But that's not why I'm here. You're going to have company. You can't defeat them on your own. Lucky for you, an old friend is on their way, courtesy of God only knows. Maybe God himself."

"Who is it?" Daniel asked.

Lumina simply grinned and teleported away and Daniel got a very bad feeling.

"We need to move," Daniel said. "If she's not sticking around to watch, we need to not be here."

The others all agreed and slid to the ground and they all began to leave. As they entered a canyon, that was the only exit from the area aside from the large open area they entered through, it began to shake and massive boulders began to roll down from the top. They all began sprinting through the canyon and taking winding path after winding path spreading out a bit. Soon, Vanille and Sazh took a different path and wound up on a steppe plateau leading away from the canyon.

Daniel, Lightning, and Hope, on the other hand, soon found themselves in a large open area about three hundred feet by three hundred feet and perfectly round. In the center, was a large machine that looked like a tractor with the nose horizontal and at a ninety degree angle with the rest. It had two stumpy-looking legs and two massive, disproportionally large arms. There were as a large wrecking ball on the bottom of the end of the nose and two headlights diagonally one over the other on the end.

"We can take him," Lightning said just as a second machine with a mostly orange body, two white wings, four white legs, and a ring of silvery metal floating over its head landed beside it.

"The Dreadnought yes," Daniel said. "The Ushumgal Subjugator, not so much."

"Can we get away?" Hope asked.

"No," Daniel said. "The Subjugator will tear us apart if we try. We have to fight."

Lightning nodded and they both drew their gunblades but Hope began to step back.

"I can't fight them," Hope said. "I can't."

"Suck it up," Lightning said.

"Why?" Hope asked angrily. "Snow got my mother killed! You got me turned into a L'Cie so now I can never see my father again because he'll never accept me!"

"OH BOO FUCKING HOO!" Daniel shouted. "Your life fucking sucks! Your mother died protecting Snow and you got the power to save the world! Your life is Hell!"

"You-" Hope began.

"SHUT UP!" Daniel shouted. "Do you have any idea at all what your life is actually like? Your mother died a hero. Your father has no idea what happened and won't care about you any less for it. You have the power and the chance to save the world. Do you have any idea how many people would kill to have that power? How much I would kill to have it? My father fucking killed my mother to test his strength! My father tried to kill me for falling in love! He killed the love of my life to punish me for messing up! My brothers killed the second love of my life because he said to! I had to kill my own brothers to survive! Your life is FUCKING PERFECT compared to mine! STOP FUCKING COMPLAINGING ABOUT BEING ABLE TO DO SOMETHING WHEN BAD THINGS HAPPEN!"

"GUYS!" Lightning said and Daniel spun around in time to catch a grenade the Subjugator had fired at him.

Then he threw it back and it exploded against the Dreadnought's face destroying a light. It fell backward crashing onto its back and launching the wrecking ball into the air and it crashed down onto the Subjugator's head. The Subjugator shook then flew straight at Daniel. Just as it was about to crash into him, a Ruin crashed into the side of its head and it was knocked sideways away from him. As it passed him, he slashed its side and it spun smashing him into Hope. Lightning held her hand out and a bolt of lightning shot out and smashed into the side of the Subjugator and went into the gash Daniel had created. A moment later, the Subjugator's ring began to glow and lightning shout back out of it exploding against Daniel's chest before he could react.

He flew backward into the Dreadnought and it picked him up and threw him back at the Subjugator. Just before he reached it, someone caught him and landed beside Lightning. He looked up at the person and froze.

"S...Sari," Daniel said. "But...you're..."

"I know," Sari said. "But for right now, I think the most important thing to do is stop them."

"Agreed," Daniel said. "Just like old times."

Sari smiled and kissed him and his eyes glowed light blue for a second before he pulled away. Then he stood and stuck his gunblade in the ground. The Subjugator flew at him and just as it reached him, he held his hand out and a sphere of light blue energy shot out of his hand and exploded against its head launching it into the Dreadnought. The Dreadnought began to stand but Daniel grabbed his gunblade and sprinted forward ducking under a grenade from the Subjugator. He slashed the Subjugator then leapt over the Dreadnought's wrecking ball which exploded into the Subjugator's head. Then he dropped past the Dreadnought's head cutting the nose in half. The Dreadnought collapsed and he dashed away in a blur just as it exploded. The Subjugator shot toward Sari who stumbled back but before it got to her, Daniel stepped in front of him and caught it by the face then squeezed crushing the entire front half. He threw it skyward and it exploded.

"How did you..." Lightning began.

"I've had practice with her power," Daniel said. "Besides, she's stronger than you guys are, for now."

"So, when you take her power she becomes completely powerless," Lightning said.

"Yes," Daniel said as his eyes glowed again and Sari sighed. "Now, how the fuck are you alive?"

"I...I don't know," Sari said. "The last thing I remember, Your father turned on me and stabbed me. Then I woke up and knew that I had to follow the Subjugator to save you."

Daniel nodded and looked around.

"Now where?" Hope asked.

"The canyon continues that way," Daniel said.

"What about Vanille and Sazh?" Hope asked.

"They'll be fine," Daniel said. "Come on."

Just as they were going to move, a second Subjugator landed in front of them and blasted Hope, Sari, and Daniel off of their feet. Lightning suddenly dropped to one knee as her L'Cie brand started to glow and a pink rose-shaped stone formed in front of her. It fell and she caught it just as the Subjugator smashed her backward with its leg. Daniel managed to get up and slashed the stone with his gunblade and a massive seal appeared as a knight formed over it. The seal exploded into the general shape of a flower and the knight dropped to the ground with a double ended sword with blades that curved backward and a large oval shield on his other arm.

"You!" the knight said glaring at Daniel.

"Odin?" Daniel asked. "Ah hell. Are you going to help me or do you still blame me?"

"Blame you?" Lightning asked.

"For my mother's death," Daniel said.

"I blame you but you aren't the one that summoned me," Odin said. "I'd normally attack her but I'll assume you can keep them in line and just kill the Subjugator for you."

He charged at the Subjugator and Daniel ran after him with Sari and Lightning just behind him. The Subjugator launched grenades at them but Odin slashed them away with his sword then dropped slashing the Subjugator dealing a fair amount of damage but not as much as Sari did when she blasted it with the same sphere Daniel had used.

"Not bad," Lumina said suddenly appearing on the Subjugator's head. "You really shouldn't trust your old allies, though."

"Old allies?" Daniel asked. "You mean Sari?"

"Unfortunately yes," Sari said before creating a sphere and aiming it at Lightning's head. "I'm sorry Daniel. Your father is quite good at fucking around with people's minds. He's my master now. I'm supposed to bring you and Lumina in for conditioning. I'm so sorry."

"No," Daniel said. "Not anymore you're not. You're nothing more than a puppet. I'm the one that's sorry."

"For what?" Sari asked.

Before she could react, Daniel switched his gunblade to gun-mode and shot a single energy blast through her head splattering her brains along the ground. She dropped and the energy blast flew at Daniel instead. Before it hit, Lumina landed beside him and teleported both out of the way just in time for it to destroy the Subjugator. She dropped Daniel off beside Lightning then stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Lumina said. "I would have warned you but I knew you needed her help to survive the first two."

"You could have helped," Daniel said. "You owe me anyway. You have for a long time."

"We both know that I repaid that debt a long time ago," Lumina said.

"Then stay with us because you want to," Daniel said. "You know full well we could use the help and you can keep me alive better from here than away."

"True," Lumina said thinking. "Alright. I'll join you on one condition. You have to trust me."

"I'll try," Daniel said.

"No," Lumina said. "Not try. Either you trust me completely, or I leave."

"Alright," Daniel said. "Fine. But if you ever break my trust, you will die."

Lumina nodded and Daniel sighed and tossed her his gunblade. She grinned and held her other hand out and a second gunblade appeared in her hand. Then she handed the first back to Daniel and he nodded.

"Can we go now?" Lightning asked. "Before they send another one?"

"I second that," Daniel said.

They all rushed into the next section of the canyon and from there through it until they reached the other side.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked.

"Proto-ecology belt," Lightning said. "Never been here?"

"No," Daniel said. "Where are we going to go?"

"Palumpolum," Hope said. "I have to tell my dad that my mother's dead. From there...I don't know."

"From there, we'll see," Lightning said.

They began to walk through the Proto-ecology belt and soon found themselves in the Gapra Whitewood. The trees looked crystal and there were PSICOM soldiers everywhere.

"Looks like they know what to look for," Lightning said.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Us."

"Don't worry," Lumina said. "We only really need to worry about those bikes."

She pointed at a squad of Milvus Velocycles that were separating and searching through the Whitewood. They were obviously well armed and searching for them.

"What do we do?" Lightning asked.

"Keep moving," Daniel said.

Daniel knelt at the top of the hill and smirked. The Whitewood stretched for at least three more miles but that was the least of their problems. The problem was that the bikes had all begun hovering over the only usable trail through and had destroyed any and all alternate routs. They would have to fight them to get through but there was also the problem of the genetically enhanced beasts walking around along the raised pathway and I the pens below it. He could see Behemoths, Silver Lobos, and even a small army of vespids.

"We're not getting through there," Daniel said. "We'll have to fight."

Lightning nodded and Hope looked worried but pulled out his boomerang. Lumina simply grinned and held up her gunblade.

"Let's get this party started," Lumina said.

"When we get out of this, you're going to have to tell us your story," Daniel said. "I'm not sure I trust you with a blade."

Lumina winked and licked the blade earning a eyeroll before Daniel stood and drew his own gunblade. They all began running along the path and reached the first group of PSICOM soldiers and began tearing into them. When they are done with them, they turn to continue only to be blocked by a Feral Behemoth.

"This can't be good," Daniel said. "Lumina."

Lumina stepped forward as the Behemoth leapt at her. Before it got to her, a sphere of energy appeared around it and it was gone. They rushed along the path killing everything they reached and finally bypassed the bikes by sliding down a tree to the pens below. They ran through the pens killing every creature that was brave enough to attempt to make them lunch.

Finally they reached the last and two Feral Behemoths arrived instantly attacking each other. Daniel silently began stepping around the outside of the pen and the others followed. Just as they were about to escape, one Behemoth was killed and the other charged at them. Daniel ran sideways drawing it after him and away from the others. Lumina herded lightning and Hope out of the pen then returned to help Daniel only to find him running toward the exit with a very angry Behemoth charging after him. They both retreated through the gate and Daniel reactivated the electric bars, trapping the Behemoth in the pen.

Then they caught up with the others at an elevator leading up to the exit.

"Almost there," Daniel said. "Be ready."

He activated the elevator and it began to rise. Less than a moment later, three of the bike arrived and Lumina sent one away. Daniel blasted a second in the front thruster simulating an old-fashioned tire. The thruster exploded and the front of the bike instantly shot upward as the bike flipped then the top smashed into the ground and the soldier's neck snapped loudly on impact. The third shot straight toward Daniel who jumped onto it then held on as it flew off of the elevator. He spun around and kicked the soldier out then turned it around just as another bike shot the bike narrowly missing the front thruster but still damaging the bike. He piloted it toward the platform the elevator was heading toward and sped up.

Just as he neared it, the front thruster gave out and the bike instantly began to flip. Daniel leapt the rest of the way to the platform barely grabbing hold just before the two bikes collided and exploded. He struggled to pull himself up and a moment later, Lightning arrived and pulled him up while Lumina and Hope fought the last bike.

After a moment, a massive robot with four legs and two ram's-horn-like toes on each, an elongated head, and a massive light blue flower on its back like a turtle shell smashed down on top of the bike crushing it then smashed Lumina away. Daniel and Lightning drew their gunblades and Daniel groaned.

"A Protoflorian," Daniel said. "You've got to be fucking joking."

"Odin?" Lightning asked.

"Unless you want to try the other route," Daniel said.

"No," Lightning said. "Nothing personal but I don't feel that way about you."

"Who said anything about that?" Daniel asked. "I just meant so that we wouldn't all die."

With that, he charged forward and leapt over a swipe from the Protoflorian then slashed its head. He landed on the flower just as it opened and began spinning like a helicopter propeller. He held on tight and when the petals began to close again, he let go and bounced off the ground before rolling. He rolled to his feet and sprinted forward again then leapt over the Protoflorian again. The flower began to spin and open and Daniel landed inside the flower and drove his gunblade into the Protoflorian's exposed back. Then he pulled it out and switched it to its gun-mode and began blasting it. After a moment, the flower began to close so he leapt out just before a bolt of lightning lit the Protoflorian up. He landed beside Lightning who looked relieved that he was okay.

Then, the Protoflorian swiped at them again and he shoved her before the Protoflorian smashed him into the wall. He slid to the ground clutching his sides and Lightning summoned Odin. Almost as soon as he was standing beside her, the flower opened and the petals began to spin. Odin held his shield up to block it but within seconds the shield and his arm were both cut in half and the Protoflorian took a step forward cutting him in half and shredding a portion of his torso. He faded and the Protoflorian smashed Lightning over to Daniel. Daniel pushed himself up and pulled her up too then looked around. Hope was trying to wake Lumina up and the Protoflorian was walking toward them.

"Fuck," Daniel said. "Do it."

"No," Lightning said turning slightly pink and looking away.

"Do it or they'll die!" Daniel said.

"I can't!" Lightning said.

"DO IT!" Daniel said.

Lightning kissed him for a moment and then pulled away turning scarlet. Daniel instantly spun and launched a Ruin at the Protoflorian. The explosion did very little damage but did get its attention.

"That...oh please tell me it's not..." Daniel trailed off restraining a groan. "Lightning, blast him."

"I just gave you my-"

"Do it!" Daniel said.

Lightning tried and sure enough a Ruin shot out of her palm exploding against the Protoflorian's head. Both of their Ruins were at half the power Lightning's had been before.

"Shit," Daniel said. "This would have to be the one time."

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked.

"Long story," Daniel said. "I'll tell you after we kill it."

He picked up his gunblade and charged with lightning right behind him. They both leapt into the air and the Protoflorian reared up to hit them but they blasted its stomach flipping it onto its back and getting its flower stuck in the ground. Then, Daniel landed on its chest and walked to its throat.

"Damn," Daniel said. "I would have figured it would be a challenge."

He slashed its throat and it began to shudder before falling still. He slid off and walked over to Lightning and Hope while Lumina walked over to the Protoflorian. Suddenly it jumped up and leapt at Daniel who spun to shoot a Ruin but it dissipated just before he launched it. The Protoflorian fell toward him but Lumina leapt up past its head cutting it clean in half then spinning and kicking it off the ledge.

"You okay?" Lumina asked.

"Are you?" Daniel asked.

"Headache," Lumina said. "You?"

"Been better," Daniel said. "What was it, three, four minutes?"

"Two and a half max," Hope said. "How was it?"

"Thought I felt a draft," Daniel said smirking. "Or maybe that was just the Protoflorian cheering."

"Something like that," Hope said.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Lightning said.

"Not my fault," Daniel said turning and walking toward the exit. "Come on. We need to move again before they come looking."

Hope glanced at Lightning warning her not to push the subject then followed. Lumina did the same but daring her to push it. Lightning followed in silence as every emotion a human could possibly feel warred inside of her. She knew why the powers had only lasted a short while and had only half transferred. The kiss had been completely one sided. She felt bad because it was far from a well guarded secret how he felt about her but she had no real clue how she felt about him. Either way, he was right. They had to keep moving. Waiting around to be captured wouldn't help anyone and they were almost at Hope's hometown. They could rest there.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters. This chapter goes extreme AU for a bit.

* * *

Fathers

Daniel stepped around the corner and grabbed the PSICOM soldier by the throat slamming him against the wall then letting him fall. Hope and Lightning joined him and Daniel looked around.

"Okay," Daniel said. "Now we need to see which way it is to Hope's house."

"It's to the north," Hope said. "Come on."

He took the lead and they followed careful to avoid any soldiers they met. After a few minutes, they reached a large plaza and just as they reached the center, soldiers began flooding in. The rest of the trip hadn't been very quiet with them having met and battled several hundred soldiers already as well as several war machines. Now, they were surrounded and there was no way they could win, even with summoning and Daniel taking Lightning's powers.

"Now what?" Lightning asked.

"Drop you weapons!" Yaag Rosch said walking out of the ranks.

"I'm going to kill that guy," Daniel said already not liking him.

"Do it now!" Rosch said.

Daniel dropped his gunblade and Hope and Lightning did the same. Lumina had separated from them a while ago to go on a scouting mission. Daniel was having a hard time not thinking she was somehow behind this.

"Good," Rosch said as two soldiers dragged an unconscious Lumina over and dropped her beside Daniel. "Arrest them."

Just as the soldiers began to move forward, a giant blast of ice hit among them freezing several and a massive spiral track made out of ice appeared and a motor bike began to drive around on it with Snow and a woman with long black hair and a blue robe riding on it. The woman was blasting all of the soldiers she could hit and Snow was launching Blizzards at them.

Daniel and Lightning took the opportunity to grab their weapons and began to kill soldiers while Hope ran behind them using spells to do the same. Finally Snow and the woman arrived and the bike separated into two female Eidolons. The woman that had been riding the bike landed in front of Daniel then stood and rested the gun on her shoulder smirking.

"Hey there," she said.

"Fang," Daniel said. "I met Vanille. She's okay but we can't go after her now but later we will."

"We?" Fang asked.

"I assume you want to go after her too," Daniel said. "I have to keep her from killing Sazh, or getting him killed."

Fang grinned but then spun shooting a group of soldiers as the others ran over.

"Take care of Hope," Lightning said to Snow. "I'll take the soldiers."

"I'll handle myself thanks," Hope said.

"I'm going with Lightning," Daniel said. "Hope, you're going with Snow."

With that, Daniel and Lightning turned and ran off into the group of soldiers who were still fighting Snow's Eidolons. Fang quickly ran after them and Snow's Eidolons returned to them and turned back into a bike for them to finish fighting the soldiers.

Daniel reached the exit first and stopped to wait for the other two. Just as they passed him, Rosch sprinted out of the fray with a gun. Daniel shot him in the shoulder and he stumbled just long enough for Daniel to slip through the door and close and bar it. They kept running and suddenly Daniel skidded to a halt. They had forgotten about Lumina.

"Lumina's still in there," Daniel said.

"Snow will protect her," Lightning said.

"I can't leave her," Daniel said. "I'll meet up with you at Hope's place."

With that, he turned and went back through the door and closed it behind him. He ran to Lumina who was exactly where they had left her but with three soldiers walking forward to end her. Hope and Snow had escaped and when Daniel reached the soldiers, he killed them quickly then picked up Lumina and ran out through the other side. He kept running until he found an abandoned warehouse and slipped inside just before a patrol of soldiers walked around the corner.

After getting into the warehouse, Daniel set Lumina against the wall gently then returned to the door to make sure the soldiers left. Once they had passed, he returned to Lumina to check how bad her injuries were. She had a fractured scull and a concussion, a broken arm, broken leg, and three broken ribs but she would live and could be healed by a potion. He had exactly two and used one to heal her.

"What happened?" Lumina asked.

"We got caught and you got the shit beat out of you," Daniel said. "What did you fight?"

"I don't remember," Lumina said.

"You'll need a new gunblade," Daniel said holding his out.

Lumina made another copy of it then set it aside and sighed.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You're so kind," Lumina said.

"Okay," Daniel said.

"No," Lumina said. "I want to know why."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I'm always using you for my own entertainment and putting your life in danger yet you still care about mine," Lumina said. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend," Daniel said. "I refuse to let my friends die. So I'm going to keep you alive until you finally learn to stop using me."

"Then what?" Lumina asked smiling suggestively.

"Then I'm sending you after my father," Daniel said grinning.

Lumina sighed but grinned.

"You're no fun," Lumina said before standing and picking up her gunblade. "Come on. We should move."

"Right," Daniel said. "Wouldn't want to meet whatever beat you."

Lumina nodded and they stepped out of the warehouse and directly into a group of PSICOM soldiers.

"Oh, hey," Daniel said.

"Arrest them," one soldiers said trying not to laugh at Daniel and Lumina's luck.

"Don't think so," Daniel said as he and Lumina made short work of the soldiers.

Then they turned and sprinted through the streets in the general direction of Hope's house. Hope had told them where it was generally but they would still have to have a bit of luck to find it and Lumina was still to weak to simply teleport them.

Just as they were about to step into a clearing, there was an explosion and they stopped not three seconds before a gate slammed down in front of them that would have trapped them otherwise. the PSICOM soldiers in the clearing, however, weren't so lucky as the soldier that had the controller had been impaled by one gate and the controller had skidded away. Daniel and Lumina backtracked and worked their way around but finally had to stop to rest.

"What blew up?" Lumina asked.

"No clue," Daniel said. "Either way, right now I think we need to stay quiet."

He was looking up and when Lumina looked, she saw a Tiamat Eliminator. The moment she saw it, she screamed collapsing and clutching her head. Daniel instantly knew that the thing that had beaten her had been that. He knelt beside her covering her mouth then stood with her and pulled her into an abandoned building to hide. After a moment she managed to regain control just before the Eliminator gripped the building and ripped the hole thing skyward leaving only the ground floor and them perfectly exposed to its sight. It threw the building away and landed in front of them with a crash.

"Run," Daniel said stepping in front of her. "I'll handle this thing."

"What?" Lumina asked. "No!"

"GO!" Daniel shouted pushing her toward the nearest back alley leading away. "NOW!"

Lumina hesitated for a moment then finally turned and sprinted away through a back alley. The Eliminator shot toward her but Daniel slashed its leg causing it to trip. It's leg was undamaged, but it turned its attention to him as he had hoped it would. It s wings opened and grenades began shooting out of them at him. He began dodging around them as they began exploding and leaving craters in their wake. Finally he closed in to try to attack it again and one wing swung down and smashed him away.

He smashed into the side of a building and pushed himself up to his feet. Then he caught a grenade and threw it back. It exploded against the Eliminator and the concussion threw him into the wall again. He forced himself to his feet leaning heavily on the wall and his gunblade. Then he stumbled back against the wall as the Eliminator launched more grenades. He switched his gunblade to its gun-mode and began shooting grenades. After a couple moments, he launched himself sideways as ten grenades impacted the wall where he had been and detonated throwing him halfway down the alley into the side of a dumpster. He tried to stand but his hands slipped and he crashed back down. He managed to aim at the Eliminator. Just before he could fire, the Eliminator fired one last grenade but not at him. It exploded inside of the dumpster and sent all four side flying. Daniel flew toward the Eliminator and it raised one foot, the point growing toes before slamming back down on top of Daniel then picking him up. He managed to just barely hold onto his gunblade but the Eliminator swiped it away with its other front foot.

Daniel tried feebly to wriggle his way out of the Eliminator's grip but it simply squeezed tighter until his bones were about to break. Then, it threw him like a ragdoll down the alleyway and through a wall at the end.

He tried to move but both his arms were broken along with his legs rendering him motionless. The Eliminator ripped that building up as well throwing it skyward and into a Falco Velocycle and an Orion, destroying both. Then, the Eliminator picked Daniel up again. Daniel felt himself ascend and then felt himself begin flying through the air and then stop. He found himself against a wall again. His head rolled itself sideways and he saw the Eliminator aiming its grenade launchers at him.

"DANIEL!" someone screamed from far away several missiles collided with the Eliminator and exploded as Daniel blacked out.

* * *

"How did you destroy it?"

"I didn't. I ran."

"And...Daniel?"

"He held it back."

Lumina felt horrible. Her chest felt like it was caving in and she felt like she had a hole in her heart. She had left Daniel to fight something that she herself couldn't even scratch, and she was far more powerful than him. She had made it to Hope's house and found the others waiting, all except Daniel. None were happy about what she told them but They had their own problems, namely, treating Snow who had fought a Ushumgal Subjugator alone to protect Hope. He had several broken ribs but even he had to have fared better than Daniel.

After a few hours of rest, the power suddenly went out and soldiers broke into the house only to be easily defeated by the L'Cie. Then, a Havoc Skytank rose and every spotlight shone into the house. Snow held his coat out to be shot then stepped out and held his hands up. The soldiers all seemed surprised by the fact that he was human until Rosch stepped out. he and Snow spoke briefly but Lumina couldn't hear what was said. Then, smoke grenades exploded around them and a gun fired from somewhere. Then, several missiles hit the Skytank and it was swiftly destroyed.

Then, another landed and more soldiers left it, these ones wearing blue and white. Fang told them that they were friends and a few moments later, they were all on the Skytank as well.

"Is there a Lumina here?" a medic asked walking over.

"That's me," Lumina said quietly.

"There's someone that wants to see you," the medic said. "If you'll please follow me."

Lumina was confused but followed the medic to the medical bay anyway. When she arrived, she froze. Daniel was laying in one of the beds in a full body cast but healed just enough to live and speak.

"Daniel," Lumina said barely capable of comprehending that he was alive.

"Lumina," Daniel croaked smiling. "I see why it beat you. I couldn't hurt it. Even with its own grenade."

Lumina nodded sitting beside him, fighting to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you behind," Lumina said. "I should have stayed to fight along side you."

"You couldn't have changed anything," Daniel said. "Even with your help it still would have torn us apart."

"Not necessarily," Lumina said.

"Lumina," Daniel said. "It didn't work last time, it wouldn't work now."

Lumina stared at the floor and nodded. The last time they had been desperate enough for him to borrow her power, not only had it not worked, but they had nearly been killed. They barely managed to escape.

"Don't worry," Daniel said. "I'm okay. I chose to fight it alone and tell you to run. Thank you for that."

Lumina smiled weakly and nodded.

"You okay?" Lightning asked walking into the room, clearly worried.

"Yes," Daniel said smiling. "Not exactly perfect, but I'll live."

"Here," Lightning said healing him. "You're more helpful to us when you're not wounded."

Daniel smiled as the medics removed his cast to reveal that he wore his clothes underneath. Then he stood and followed the others to the command center where the others had gathered.

"Welcome back," Fang said. "You okay?"

"Perfect," Daniel said. "Please tell me someone grabbed my gunblade."

"You're in luck," a soldier beside Fang said holding it up. "I thought you might want it back."

He tossed it to Daniel and Daniel caught it just as the ship shook.

"Captain Rygdea!" the intercom blared. "There's a massive black mechanical dragon attacking the ship."

"You're fucking joking," Daniel said partially in shock, and partially angry.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"It's Caius," Lumina said. "It's his father."

"You're shitting me," Lightning said. "Caius is here?"

"I'm going to meet him," Daniel said. "Lumina, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here."

"I'm going too," Lightning said. "I can help."

Daniel nodded and the three of them ran through the ship to the top where a massive dragon was about to blast one of the thrusters.

"Look who it is," Daniel said over the wind. "Daddy dearest, here to put your baby bumpkin to rest?"

Caius looked at him and the sphere of energy he had been charging faded. He then was engulfed in a sphere of dark energy not unlike when Lumina teleported. Then, Caius was standing before them in his human form. His purple hair hung halfway down his back, he had well tanned skin, and form fitting black armor that greatly resembled his dragon form. He held a massive sword shaped similar to his dragon form's wing with three rings on the back of the point, and a glowing purple eye in the middle of the cross guard.

"Well look at that," Caius said. "My most powerful son finally found his way back to me. Shame I'll have to punish you for leaving me."

"How's the war?" Daniel asked.

"Over for three months now," Caius said. "I told you I always win."

Daniel nodded and drew his gunblade. Lumina and Lightning did the same but Daniel shook his head and stepped forward.

"You think it will turn out any better than before?" Caius asked.

"No," Daniel said. "But all I have to do is fall. I can take you with me easily."

"Better idea," Lightning said. "Borrow what power you can from me."

"No," Daniel said. "I can handle him alone. Lumina, on the off chance that I start to win, tell them to fly lower."

Lumina instantly teleported away. Daniel charged forward and Caius met his charge. When their swords met, Caius's flared with violet flames and Daniel stumbled back a few feet. Caius swung at Daniel's head and he ducked under the swing then thrust his sword at Caius's stomach. Caius spun out of the way then swung at Daniel's back. Daniel spun blocking the blade then kicked Caius's arm away and slashed Caius across the chest. Caius kicked Daniel back then turned on Lightning. She managed to block his first slash and just before the second landed, Daniel tackled him and was quickly sent flying. Daniel stood and saw that both his and Caius's swords were laying on the ground dead center between them.

"Daniel!" Lumina said as she reappeared and tossed her gunblade to him then teleported his own to him as well.

Daniel nodded then charged at Caius. Caius grabbed his sword then spun swinging at Daniel again. Daniel jumped and kicked off of Caius's blade then landed behind him and spinning swinging one of the two gunblades. Caius blocked it and Daniel spun the other way swinging Lumina's blade. Caius ducked under it and swept Daniel's legs out from under him. Daniel landed on his back and rolled aside then stood and swept Caius's blade aside and swung at his neck. Caius ducked under it again and kicked Daniel away before transforming into his dragon form again.

Daniel tossed Lumina's sword back and sprinted at her. When he was close enough, he leapt at her and she dropped to her back and caught him on the bottoms of her feet. They both pushed off and he flew at Caius driving his gunblade into Caius's face. He swung around and landed on Caius's back then pulled the blade out and began blasting Caius in the back of the head. Finally he flipped over and smashed Daniel away with his wing. Then he switched to his speed form which was simply a more streamline version of his dragon form. He flew past Lightning picking her up and threw her off of the ship. Then, he teleported away.

Daniel sprinted over to Lumina and kissed her for half a second then leapt off the ship after Lightning. This time, he had borrowed Lumina's powers enough to not be wounded in the fall but he still had to catch Lightning before they hit. The fall was easily three hundred feet and Lightning was already halfway down. He angled his body carefully and shot like an arrow after her. The ground shot up at them in a blur and Daniel was slowly catching up with Lightning. The power he had borrowed from Lumina kept the wind from his fall from disabling him but he could still barely see past the wind. He could see just enough to see that Lightning was unconscious.

Then, just as his hand was withing centimeters of Lightning's wrist, the power he had borrowed from Lumina wore off and the wind instantly turned him into a pinwheel.

_Oh shit,_ Daniel thought seconds before his vision went black and a deafening crash went off beside his ears.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Past

"Daniel!" Sari called walking over. "Your dad says we've got another assignment."

"Perfect," Daniel said. "I'm getting kind of tired of working for him. We never get any down time. Besides, do we really have to? We could probably get away if we went now."

"You know that there's no way in hell we would make it ten feet," Sari said sitting in his lap. "Besides, I'm not leaving and you're useless without me."

"And I'm sure me staying here has nothing to do with me being in love with you," Daniel said smirking.

Sari shrugged and brushed her pink hair over her left shoulder. He didn't know why but he had always loved the way she kept her hair over her left shoulder, the way that she was the only person he had ever met that had pink hair, and was the only person that actually understood him. She was his soul mate. And no one could say otherwise.

"So what's this assignment?" Daniel asked.

"We have to go find and eliminate a high ranking general," Sari said. "We have to play assassins."

"Wonderful," Daniel said. "More pointless killing."

"We're in a war," Sari said. "It's all killing."

Daniel nodded and they stood. He held his hand out and Sari took it then flew into the air taking him with her. After a couple hours they reached a massive stone fort swarming with enemy soldiers. Every soldier held a gunblade similar to Daniel and Sari's but theirs were all black. Paul could sense that the general was inside and Sari clearly could too. It wasn't that they had some power that allowed them to feel that they were near him, it was more that they could sense the tension the soldiers had from being led by him. He was a miraculous warrior, no doubt. He was also an excellent but strict leader, to the point of seeming cruel.

"Set us down on the bluff," Daniel said pointing at one a ways away. "From there we'll swim in through the port."

The fort was comfortably nestled between a cliff, a desert, the sea, and a massive river too wide to cross without a ship, which could be easily spotted. The Bluff they landed on was along the shore of the sea about a half mile away. They quickly dove into the water and began swimming toward the base. When they were nearing the port, a ship sailed past and they hid underwater and swam after it slipping inside just before the massive sea gate closed. Then they silently swam to hide behind a support beam as soldiers unloaded the ships cargo then sent it away and left leaving two sentries behind to play card while pretending to keep watch.

"You want them or me?" Daniel whispered.

"I definitely want you," Sari said grinning at his word choice. "But for now, I'll settle for killing them."

She switched her gunblade to its gun-mode and added a silencer then shot both in the head. They dropped fairly quietly and Daniel and Sari both climbed out and ran toward the stairs. They were almost but just as they reached the stairs, soldiers poured out of it.

"We've been waiting for you," one of the soldiers said. "There's a price on your heads. Just the heads. Nothing attached to them."

Daniel and Sari instantly kissed then Daniel began tearing into the soldiers. Within seconds he had killed most of the soldiers in the room and the rest were retreating. He and Sari followed, Sari in case the powers ran out, and soon reached the courtyard where thousands of soldiers were waiting. Daniel began to tear through them but suddenly Sari screamed and just as he turned, something exploded in front of him and hurled him over the fort's outer wall and into the bushes beyond. Just as he landed, the powers returned to Sari but she was already unconscious and unable to fight back.

* * *

Three hours later, Daniel stood on the cliff beside his father watching as their army battled the forces from the base. Reinforcements had arrived at the base shortly after Daniel had left to ask his family for help and the armies were fairly even.

"I think it's been long enough," Caius said. "I'll teleport you in then you are on your own."

"Thank you," Daniel said.

Caius placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and suddenly Daniel was just inside the port. He silently crept through the fort until he reached the dungeons where Sari was chained to a wall with a gash on the side of her face but otherwise unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked picking the locks of the shackles and freeing her.

"I'm fine," Sari said before kissing him. "Now let's get out of here."

Just as they turned to leave, the ceiling of the room crashed down in a near perfect circle and a single man stood from the rubble. He was about seven foot with muscles around the same size as Caius's and a suit of pure white full plate armor. He held a large sword with no cross guard, and a massive rectangle for a blade with three of the sides razor sharp and the fourth having the grip extending from it.

"Crap," Daniel said. "Sari, while I fight him, you need to run."

"Okay," Sari said.

She instantly sprinted away and Daniel attacked the man he was originally sent to kill. Their swords crashed against each other's repeatedly showering both of them in sparks as they slowly floated into the air to the ground floor then out to the courtyard, now free of combatants. Then, Daniel ducked under the man's blade and kicked him away then flew away from the fort reaching Sari just before the man caught his leg and smashed him into the ground. Daniel rolled over and blasted the man with a sphere of blue energy that sent him flying back into the fort, then picked up Sari and flew her back to Caius.

"Father," Daniel said landing just as the powers returned. "Please safeguard her while I finish the enemy leader off."

"Very well," Caius said not looking away from the battle below the cliff.

Daniel turned to Sari and kissed her. Unlike every other time that day, this time it went on for several seconds, almost as if they wouldn't see each other again.

"I'll be back soon," Daniel said.

Then, he turned and flew back to the fort finding the man waiting. The man flew up at him and their sword clanged loudly once before the man flipped over and kicked Daniel into the ground. He rolled out of the way of the man's blade then spun kicking the man into the fort's wall. He stood and flew at the man and they fought in a blur for several minutes before Daniel suddenly slowed to his normal speed and stumbled barely regaining his footing. He was powerless but felt better with a sword than ever before. It couldn't have been time for the powers to run out yet. He had been counting. He still had a few more minutes. Something was terribly wrong and he had a horrible feeling he knew what.

"You're powerless," the man said. "Go recharge again. I will not fight an unfair battle."

"It's not unfair," Daniel said picking up the gunblade he had dropped. "But I'm glad to see you have honor."

The man nodded and shot toward Daniel. Daniel ducked under the first swing and into the man's knee. He smashed into the wall then spun out of the way of the blade again and then spun back the other way swinging his gunblade at the man's back. Neither of them had actually managed to do much more than bruise the other yet but they both knew the moment they did the fight would be over. The man swung at Daniel again and Daniel dropped to his back then planted both feet into the man's chest sending him flying. The man flipped over and flew straight back toward Daniel and Daniel dropped to his back again holding his gunblade up and allowing the man to impale himself on it. Daniel stood and removed his gunblade from the man's face then ran back to Caius to see Sari laying on her back with a stunned look on her face and Caius's sword buried halfway to the hilt through her abdomen and chest and into the ground. There was no way it was an accident.

"What the hell happened?" Daniel asked looking to Caius with a mixture of confusion and rage.

"You failed," Caius said. "You must be punished."

"You...killed her?" Daniel asked. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He sprinted at his father and swung at him but Caius easily caught the sword between two fingers then mule kicked Daniel in the chest and sent him flying without ever looking back. Daniel landed hard and his gunblade narrowly missed impaling his head. He stood and picking it up as Caius pulled his sword free of Sari placing a foot on her shoulder to hold her down while he pulled his sword out of her.

"If you feel so strongly, come and get me," Caius said.

Daniel charged again and swung at Caius's head but Caius easily blocked it along with the next fifteen before backhanding Daniel and sending him flying again. For the next hour it continued like this until finally Caius transformed into a dragon and pinned him to the ground charging a sphere of black energy to kill him.

Then, he blasted Sari's body obliterating it and then glared down at Daniel.

"Enough," Caius thundered forcing Daniel to stop struggling. "Your punishment has been completed. You have been broken and then shamed. It's over."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Daniel!" a familiar voice called waking him from his memory.

He opened his eyes to see Misaki sitting on top of him smiling down at him, her pink hair over her right shoulder, he nightgown hanging loosely over her, and her aqua eyes seeming to shimmer and instantly making him think of Sari. He had been with Misaki for months and still couldn't get over how much she looked like Sari. They could have been twins. Even their powers were similar. The main difference being that Misaki's powers were more attack oriented and fire-based.

"Hey beautiful," Daniel said smiling. "How's it going?"

"Great," Misaki said. "Time to go find our team. They've been on their hike for a week. We have to go find them and see if they passed."

Daniel nodded and she left with her clothes and changed in the bathroom while Daniel quickly changed in their room. Then she returned and flew both of them away from their home toward the mountain top they had told their team to wait at. When they arrived, their team had been massacred along with their significant others who had various powers and allowed the team to use them in a fight.

Misaki and Daniel landed in the center of the field next to two sets of dual weapons. One was a pair of foot long daggers shaped like miniature versions of Caius's knives. The other was a pair of short sword-sized ones.

"Those look weird," Misaki said. "What are they?"

"Trouble," Daniel said kneeling to look at the four eyes. "Closed. Good."

"The eyes?" Misaki asked.

"If they were open, we'd be doomed," Daniel said.

"Shame," a cold voice said as all four blades shot past Daniel and Misaki into their masters' waiting hands. "Guess we'll just have to fight harder, won't we brother?"

"Brother?" Misaki asked.

"Brother," Daniel said drawing his weapon and kissing Misaki. "Stay back. "They're strong."

With that, he sprinted forward and couldn't help but smile. His brothers were both their father's thralls and he could finally end that side of their father's power. At the same time, he could finally see just how much of Sari's strength had remained with him. Ryuu had his knives ready and in reverse grip, moving in a near blur spinning and swinging at him almost too fast to keep up with. At the same time, Daisuke was attacking him from the other side. Even with one sword, Daniel was able to fend both off while also avoiding their attacks in a way that they had to dodge each other's attacks. Suddenly, Daniel dropped and spun tripping both and moving to kill Daisuke. Just as he did, all four of their weapons' eyes shot open and they exploded into balls of black fire before two black monsters shot out. One was a knight in black armor with Daisuke's swords combined into one dual-bladed sword and a large black shield. The other was massive with four arms at his shoulders as well as fifty to a hundred other arms running up one side of his torso, across his shoulders behind his head, and down his other side, each arm holding a dagger.

"Shit," Daniel said.

Both of his brothers held out all of their arms and fired a dark sphere of energy from each. Daniel began either avoiding or slashing them away as well as back at his brothers. Just as the spheres began to explode and injure his brothers, one sphere that he had dodged, exploded beside Misaki. She flew through the air and he managed to just barely catch her but by the time he had set her on the ground, she was already dead.

"No," Daniel said. "Not you too. Please."

"Now what will you do brother?" Ryuu asked walking forward confidently.

"Now he will die," Daisuke said raising his sword.

"No," Daniel said standing and picking up Misaki's gunblade. "Now both of you die."

He charged to fight them but even with the skill boost he got, there was almost no way he could beat them both without Misaki's powers.

* * *

After three straight days of a destructive and grueling battle against his two brothers, Daniel found himself pinned to the ground. Daisuke was ready to end him and Ryuu was juggling his daggers with glee. Both had stayed in their monstrous forms since they had begun to fight and both were overdue to transform back from overuse.

Just then, a sphere of energy blasted Daisuke in the chest forcing him to take his foot off of Daniel. Daniel ran toward whoever had saved him and found a girl. She was his age and he felt his jaw hit the ground. She looked exactly like Sari and Misaki. The biggest difference was her black and fairly revealing clothing and the dangerous air about her.

"Nice to see you again Danny," Lumina said.

"Shut up and kill them," Daniel said.

"Which?" Lumina asked.

"The one with the knives, Ryuu," Daniel said knowing she would only fight one.

Lumina was suddenly surrounded by a sphere of dark energy then reappeared in a similar manor on Ryuu's head. Daniel sprinted at Daisuke and avoided a slash from him then stood slashing Daisuke's leg. he was partially surprised how much he had recovered energy just by getting help from Lumina. He fought as hard as he could and Lumina was doing the same with much more success until finally, Daisuke smashed Daniel away with his shield and Ryuu kicked Lumina away after slashing her stomach. Daniel gave her a potion and she drank it healing completely then stood.

"This isn't working well," Lumina said. "Any ideas?"

"One," Daniel said. "My power."

"Do it, fast," Lumina said.

Both Daisuke and Ryuu were preparing to shot hundreds of spheres of energy at them as they had done countless times over the past days. Daniel quickly kissed Lumina and instantly knew something was wrong. The transfer was always instantaneous. This time, nothing had happened.

"Fuck," Daniel said as his brothers fired the spheres.

Just before they hit, they all fizzled out and Ryuu and Daisuke both transformed back and collapsed. Then, Caius himself appeared between them.

"Daniel," Caius said. "Look who's the greatest soldier I've ever wanted to kill. I'll see you soon. Then, you'll see them again. I pray that you have a new power source by then. It would be a shame to see you finally fall."

Daniel turned back toward Lumina but she was gone.

"Terrific," Daniel said.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Backstory

Daniel sat bolt upright and looked around. his dreams were almost always memories but very rarely about Sari and Misaki.

He was laying on the floor of a cave with his left arm bandaged and with bandages wrapped around his torso. Lightning was to his left bandaged slightly less but unconscious with a few bandages around her head. Lumina was sitting against the wall opposite them and was watching him tiredly and with just a hint of hurt and a lot of sympathy.

"You were dreaming about them again," Lumina more stated then asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "I'm surprised I haven't seen my brothers yet."

"You will," Lumina said. "In the mean time, I think it's time you knew my story, while we have a minute."

"Finally," Daniel said smirking. "You helped me live mine, it's about time I heard yours. at least until we met."

Lumina nodded but clearly wasn't fully ready to talk about it. Somehow he knew it made his look easy.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Daniel said not wanting to force her.

"No," Lumina said. "It's okay. Your mother died when you were young and your father made your life seem like Hell, made your life your Hell. When I was young, my father fell ill and eventually passed away. I was eight. For the next two years my mother barely noticed me and barely left the house. Looking back, I should have known it was coming. She spent two years living in her room alone. Eventually, she had to break. She grew lonely and desperate but didn't want to find a significant other. After a while, she was so desperate that she turned on the only person she had."

"You," Daniel said.

"Yes," Lumina said. "When I was ten, my mother first raped me. I spent the next few years struggling to remain sane and act like nothing had happened, at least in public. At home, there was no escaping it. When I became thirteen, I finally developed a defense mechanism. I created an alter ego that took over whenever my mother came calling. At first it worked. Then the alter ego began being in control more often and more often until it was needed at least once a day, sometimes several. Eventually, it got so bad that both of the egos forgot which was the real one. Eventually we came to believe that the original became the one that was in control when my mother came calling and the defense mechanism was the one that had to face the world and act as if nothing was wrong. And then one day, my mother caught us before the defense mechanism could take over. The alternate ego managed to take over after some time and finally was desperate enough to kill my mother. then it tried to find the original somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind. But it was too late. The original had finally been broken and destroyed. All that was left was the defense mechanism. All that was left...was me."

"You're..." Daniel trailed off understanding why it had been so hard for her to talk about it. "I see. And, after that?"

"After that, I traveled around trying to find a way to bring the original back until I met you," Lumina said. "You made me happy. You made me forget about the pain. You made me want to live. I fell in love with you. And I tried to be there for you. But...seeing you with Sari and Misaki...I relapsed into the pain. This time about not being good enough for you. I thought that if I were the original I could finally win your heart but...then your family killed Misaki while I was away looking for a way to bring the original back. I swore never to allow you to be hurt again because of me. I stayed by your side as much as I could and still search for a way to bring her back but couldn't find one. Instead, the only thing I could see was you suffering in silence after losing everything you had ever loved. The only times you weren't in pain, was when you were fighting so I brought you challenges from time to time when you were at your lowest and I always stepped in if you needed me too. Then, we met Lightning and I saw you brighten up more than you did around anyone since Misaki. And I can see why. She is just like both of them. I knew immediately that you would fall in love with her. I thought I would feel hurt or sad again but instead...I was happy. I was overjoyed that you were finally happy. I didn't even mind as much that you didn't feel the same way I did."

"You did all of it...all those fights...and...everything...for me?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Lumina said staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger."

Daniel smiled and shook his head.

"It helped," Daniel said. "It kept me from losing myself to the grief. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up on life long ago."

Lumina looked up at him and smiled. He was right and she knew it. She also knew he was thankful.

"What happened?" Lightning asked sitting up and groaning.

"My dad knocked you out then threw you off the ship," Daniel said.

"Then genius here leapt after you and I had to try and catch both of you," Lumina said. "I failed, of course, but I was able to heal you both. Mostly."

"Thanks," Lightning said. "How long until we're able to travel?"

"Whenever," Lumina said. "You just won't be able to fight for a while. Daniel will, though."

"Why did you jump after me?" Lightning asked. "You have no powers. You couldn't survive. I could."

"Not from that height," Daniel said. "Even you would have died. Do you remember my brothers? How I said I killed them?"

"Daniel," Lumina said warningly.

"I remember," Lightning said.

"Daniel," Lumina said again, slightly more urgently.

"Well, I lied," Daniel said. "Lumina helped me fight them but we weren't able to kill them. They escaped after my father showed up."

"Daniel!" Lumina said.

"What?" Daniel asked looking over at her only to see her looking out of the cave.

He turned to look and groaned. There was a Tiamat Eliminator standing about thirty meters away with a massive scorch mark on its head and a smaller one below that.

"Him again," Daniel said pushing himself up. "What do we do?"

"Kiss me," Lumina said. "Use your power."

"I doubt it'll be enough," Daniel said.

"Just do it!" Lumina said.

Daniel was about to when Caius appeared and bisected the Eliminator. Daniel groaned and Lumina handed him his gunblade. Daniel nodded and walked toward Caius who simply grinned.

"You look to be in pain," Caius said. "Would you rather rest while I kill the slut that nearly killed my favorite son?"

"I'll kill you," Daniel said. "Then I'll kill them. And when I'm finished, I'm going to sleep, forever."

Caius grinned then sprinted forward and swung at Daniel's head. Daniel ducked under it and held his gunblade out allowing Caius to impale himself on it then pulled it out and spun driving it through Caius's throat.

"Tell the real one, I hate clones," Daniel said before ripping the blade back out.

The Caius clone disappeared and Lumina sighed.

"I'd prefer Caius to an Eliminator," Lumina said.

"Me too," Daniel said.

"So," Lightning said. "Why did you jump?"

"You know why," Daniel said.

"Tell me," Lightning said.

"The same reason I was willing to die for you," Daniel said. "Because I love you."

Lightning smiled just as Hope and Fang walked into the cave keeping a wary eye on the Eliminator's remains.

"What happened to that thing?" Hope asked.

"Caius," Daniel said. "Hope, if you wouldn't mind."

Daniel looked at his arm and Hope nodded then healed both Daniel and Lightning. Daniel pulled the bandages off his arm then the ones around his torso out through the sleeve of his shirt. Lightning did the same and Lumina handed her gunblade to her.

"Okay," Daniel said. "Now we need to get out of here."

Lumina teleported all four back to Snow who was still on the ship they had left. When they arrived, Rygdea led them all to their rooms and they all went to sleep.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Loss

Daniel opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Lightning asleep in the infirmary bed beside him. Lumina was sitting by his side and was asleep. He stood and gently lay her on the bed then walked to the bridge where Rygdea was talking to another soldier in a white trench coat with and short black hair.

"Daniel," Rygdea said. "Allow me to introduce-"

"Cid Raines," Daniel said. "Pleasure to meet you. My father mentioned you."

"Did he?" Cid asked slightly nervous.

"Yes," Daniel said. "He said that You were the greatest double agent he had ever met. And that he wished he could win you loyalty from your men."

"Is that right?" Cid asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "He said you would have made an excellent soldier in his army."

"I suppose despite who he is, it is still high praise," Cid said.

Daniel nodded as the others began to walk into the room.

"So, remind me, why were me and Lightning in the infirmary?" Daniel asked barely being able to remember what had happened the day before.

"You don't remember?" Rygdea asked. "Your father showed up and attacked then you and Lightning fell. Lumina saved you and when you got back you stayed in the infirmary in case you had any injuries not healed."

Daniel nodded and turned as Lightning walked in avoiding eye contact. Lumina, on the other hand, walked in and instantly made eye contact and held it for several seconds before turning and walking to the window to look outside.

Daniel walked over to Lumina and stood in silence for a moment.

"Why is Lightning mad at me?" Daniel asked.

"You told her the truth about your brothers," Lumina said.

"Oh," Daniel said. "How long do you think it'll be until they show up?"

"I'd give it about three days," Lumina said. "And we might see Misaki again."

"I know," Daniel said. "I'll handle that problem if it arises. In the mean time, keep an eye out for them."

"I will," Lumina said. "Now go make peace with your girlfriend."

"Do shut up," Daniel said walking over to Lightning who was looking out the window on the other side. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Lightning said. "Thanks to you. If even I couldn't survive the fall, how did both of us when you leapt after me?"

"Lumina blasted the ground below us slowing us just enough to survive," Daniel said.

"Oh," Lightning said. "That explains a bit. Why lie about your brothers?"

"Simple," Daniel said. "I had hoped that I would be able to help you find your sister then slip away before any of my family arrived. I guess the plan got lost somewhere between helping you find your sister and getting away."

"Thank you," Lightning said. "For helping me get off the train, find my sister. And especially thank you for saving my life however many times over."

"It's my fault it was in danger," Daniel said. "My father sent a lot of those creatures and machines after me. Without me there, you wouldn't have needed me at all.

Lightning stared out the window for a time before turning to him.

"I know," Lightning said. "But you _are_ here, we _do_ have to deal with your father and his army, and you _have_ saved me a hundred times at least, one of which you died in the process."

"I'll always be there to protect you," Daniel said smiling.

"Daniel," Rygdea said. "Slight problem."

"Now what?" Daniel asked.

"I think your father's back," Rygdea said. "A fighter squadron is coming up from behind us."

"Show me," Daniel said.

Rygdea pulled up an image of several Velocycles and an aerial fighter catching up quickly. Daniel instantly recognized the fighter and so did Lumina.

"Damn," Daniel said. "Lumina...you take the squad."

"You can't fight her without powers," Lumina said.

"I'll handle it," Daniel said.

"How?" Lumina asked.

"I'll help him," Lightning said understanding exactly who it was.

"Get us up there," Daniel said and Lumina teleported the three of them to the top of the ship where the fighter and Velocycles had all arrived.

"Hello again Daniel," the fighter pilot said.

"Misaki," Daniel said. "I was hoping to never see you again. You're wearing the wrong colors."

"My master has ordered me to bring you back alive if possible and kill the pinkette if I could," Misaki said. "I don't know which he meant so I'll start with the slut that likes military duds."

"I'm going to kill you Misaki," Daniel said. "Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Or you could come back with me and we could return to the way things should have been," Misaki said.

"You're asking me?" Daniel asked.

"I am," Misaki said.

"Then I understand how he's bringing you back and how he brought Sari back," Daniel said. "You're not yourself. You're not Misaki. Misaki would never ask me to do anything. If I refused, she would simply do it herself. That makes you his new third. Isn't that right Crow?"

Misaki glared at Daniel then grew, her skin turning a pale off-white, her eyes glowing red, and her hair turning black and wiry. Her clothes turned into a faded brown trench coat, a black shirt underneath, and black pants with combat boots. There was an ax across his back diagonally with a blade reminiscent of Caius's sword blade. there was also an open eye where the blade met the shaft.

"Daniel," Lumina said seeing the eye.

"I know," Daniel said. "He had his powers before even my brothers. He was also my father's torture master."

"Still am," Crow said. "I'm also better than your brothers."

"We'll see," Daniel said. "You know what, though. I'd be terrified if they were here. You...you're just a comic relief compared to them. And your new team, please. Lumina."

Lumina held her hand out and teleported all of the Velocycles away leaving their pilots a few feet in the air. They all dropped to the ground and Lumina pulled out her gunblade and walked toward them.

"How do you fight him without powers?" Lightning asked.

"Simple," Daniel said switching his gunblade to its gun-mode. "I shoot him in the face then I stab him."

"Is that right?" Crow asked holding his arms out as black flames shot up in a spiraling column.

Heat shot off of it in waves making it difficult to breathe. Then, the flames went out instantly and Crow was revealed in his second form. He was easily as physically big as Caius with three spikes curving upward from the top of his head, heavy plate style armor, four ram's horn like spikes twisting off of the shoulders and hips, a massive battleaxe with a blade on each side matching the blade of his ax before but with the eye now stretched across the two blades and a massive spike on the bottom, and his entire body being pitch black with dark grey highlights.

"Still think I'm comic relief?" Crow asked.

"Definitely," Daniel said. "You're pathetic."

Crow's left eye twitched and suddenly his ax shot through the air at him. At the last second, Daniel's gunblade flashed up over him and blocked it.

"Nice try," Daniel said. "But I was able to beat you before I defected. You've lost."

"I'll handle the soldiers," Lumina said walking toward the soldiers who were watching their master struggle against the strength of a human.

Daniel shoved Crow's axe back and he stumbled back then spun swinging at Daniel's side but he rolled under the ax then jumped and slashed Crow's chest. Crow stumbled back again then slammed his ax into the ground and it sent out a shock wave of darkness that sent Daniel sailing toward the edge of the ship. Lightning caught him and pulled him to his feet and Daniel thanked her then shoved her aside and leapt sideways as a blast of energy shot between them out of the top of Crow's ax. Daniel raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"You've gotten better," Daniel said. "Alright, now let's see that new form you were working on."

Crow grinned and doubled over as his body grew darker then into a sphere. The sphere suddenly exploded off and his new form began to grow. It was massive and a slightly lighter shade of black than his last. It stood easily three times as tall as Daniel with four flat spikes extending from each shoulder with a ring hanging off the front of each with the actual spike extending backward. He had a block head with a crown made of similar but smaller spikes, and a muscular-looking body made entirely out of metal plates and splints that made his head and crown together look overly small.

"Impressive," Daniel said paling. "Okay, I admit. I'm a little worried. Lumina, I could use a hand now."

"Busy!" Lumina said sword fighting with five soldiers at once.

"I'll help," Lightning said running over. "It might not last long enough but my power will still help."

"True," Daniel said before kissing her and stopping a punch with one hand. "Now let's see about this."

He leapt onto Crow's arm and drove his gunblade into it then sprinted forward ripping the arm open. Crow screamed in pain, the sound deep and explosively loud. Crow swatted at Daniel who slid back down the arm out of the way, then leapt onto that arm and launched a Ruinga at Crow's face. The Ruinga exploded with three fourths of its normal power and Crow fell backward. Daniel landed on his chest and slashed an "X" knowing that his powers should run out in a moment. Then he leapt into the air and launched a second Ruinga blasting Crow's chest wide open and launching himself back to Lightning. Just as he landed, the powers ran out and Lightning drew her gunblade.

"It lasted longer," Daniel said as Crow stood a massive metal heart inside flashing with the timing of a heartbeat. "What's wrong Crow? I thought you were supposed to be strong."

"I'll kill you!" Crow said holding one hand over his open chest and holding the other out as several barrels rose out of it.

"I don't think so," Lightning said launched three Ruinga and destroyed them all and suddenly the metal all fell away leaving Crow in his human form once again.

"Damn," Crow said. "I almost had you. I'm not through yet. I can still kill you!"

He raised his ax over his head but Daniel shot the eye and the entire ax disintegrated. Crow screamed in rage and frustration then threw his trench coat off revealing two knife belts loaded with throwing knives, two gunblades matching Daniel and Lumina's, and an eye like the one from his ax embedded in his chest. This one was swollen shut with the skin around it bruised and Daniel understood it allowed him to use his second form, explaining the lack of his ax in that form.

"So that's how you got another form," Daniel said. "Guess I know where my next mark is."

Crow growled angrily and began hurling knives at him but Daniel easily slashed them out of the air with Lightning's help before hitting one back and into Crow's chest destroying the eye. Crow screamed in anger and ripped the knife out before drawing his gunblades and sprinting forward as Daniel and Lightning met his charge. Crow quickly proved himself to be exceedingly skilled with his blades as he was able to hold both of them off with ease. Eventually, he slashed Lightning's leg and Daniel kicked her away just before a sword slashed through the space she had been occupying. Daniel spun around and slashed Crow's calf then blocked a stab and elbowed Crow in the face before moving to stab him. Crow spun out of the way swinging at Daniel's head but Daniel ducked under it. Daniel slashed Crow's stomach and Crow kneed Daniel in the chin leaving him sprawled on his back. Daniel rolled aside just as one of Crow's gunblades impaled itself in the ground where he had been. Daniel kicked it as hard as he could snapping it then kicked Crow back and stood.

"DIE ASSHOLE!" Crow shouted leaping into the air and swinging at Daniel.

Daniel blocked the slash then spun and swung at Crow but Crow blocked it and kicked Daniel in the side of the head. Daniel stumbled sideways and Crow slashed his sword arm then his opposite leg. Daniel switched his sword to his other hand and swung but Crow smashed the sword away just as Lightning jumped at him from behind but he mule-kicked her in the stomach launching her backward. Then, Crow slashed Daniel across the chest and Daniel stumbled away and fell onto his back looking up at him. Crow raised his sword to stab him then spun and blocked a slash from Lumina who had finally finished the other soldiers. Crow shoved Lumina away then chased her swinging at her neck. She blocked it and spun swinging at his side but he caught her arm and spun trapping it under his left arm then twisted sharply making her drop her sword which he instantly caught in his free hand then flipped his own to reverse grip. Time seemed to slow as Daniel realized what was about to happen. Crow caught Lumina's arm and trapped it as Daniel began dragging himself to his gunblade. He reached it and pushed himself up just as Crow swung his gunblade backward driving it through Lumina's stomach before ripping it out while Lumina's gunblade faded.

"NO! ! !" Daniel shouted forcing himself to run at Crow.

Crow spun and blocked a slash from Daniel but Daniel instantly spun past Crow and removed his head. Then, Daniel dropped his gunblade and knelt beside Lumina, cradling her gently and trying futilely to stop the bleeding.

"Don't...waste your energy," Lumina said resting her hand over his. "I'm going to...die. We both knew this is how it would end."

"Please," Daniel said. "You can't die. Not now."

"Daniel," Lumina said smiling and reaching her hand to the side of his face and he placed his over hers squeezing it lightly. "I'm fine with dying. I have...no regrets. I'm happy to die for you. I love you...and am overjoyed to have been able to meet you."

Daniel bit back a sob and shook his head.

"Please," he said weakly. "I need you. Please, you can't die. Not now."

"No," Lumina said. "You don't. You never needed me. You could have...made it...on your own. You were always the greatest warrior...the absolute best person...this world has ever known. And...you will always be...the man I love."

Daniel smiled in spite of himself as tears began to leak from his eyes.

"Don't cry...for me," Lumina said, her voice barely audible. "I'm not...worth it. May I...have one...last request?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "Anything."

"Kiss me," Lumina said smiling weakly. "Just once...for real. I need to know."

Daniel again, smiled in spite of himself before kissing her. She kissed him back and they stayed there for several seconds before Lumina pulled away.

"You do love me," Lumina said smiling.

"How could I not?" Daniel asked. "You were always there for me. You saved my life more times than I can count. How could i not fall for you?"

"It...took you...long enough," Lumina said smiling as a tear slid down her cheek and her head fell limp.

Daniel bowed his head and shook with silent sobs laying her on the ship but making no move to stand. After several minutes, both of his brothers landed behind him silently sneering at him.

"Looks like we're too late to kill your latest girlfriend huh Daniel?" Ryuu said spinning a dagger in his hand. "Shame."

Both laughed but stopped almost instantly when Daniel spun around fury clearly written on his face but both of his eyes matching the ones on Ryuu and Daisuke's weapons. Daniel's entire body was enveloped in a sphere of light and when the sphere broke, Daniel dropped to the ground a near-perfect replica of Odin but with all pure white armor and a sword with only one blade. Daisuke and Ryuu both switched to their monstrous forms and tried to attack him but within seconds, Daniel's foot connected with Daisuke's chest launching him backward while his shield did the same to Ryuu. Daisuke got up first and charged at him swinging as fast as he could but Daniel easily blocked all of his attacks. Daisuke suddenly dropped and swung at Daniel's legs but Daniel blocked it with his shield and drove his sword at Daisuke's chest. Daisuke held his shield between Daniel's sword and himself but Daniel's sword went through it like a hot knife through melted butter and impaled Daisuke through the heart. Ryuu sprinted at Daniel hut he held his shield out and two barrels extended from it launching a barrage at Ryuu with blinding speed. Every blast went off with double the power of a Ruinga and after a moment, Ryuu flew out of the smoke crashing into a fin extending from the ship. Daniel ripped his sword out of Daisuke and kicked the shield out of the way just as Daisuke sat up and swung at Daniel's neck. Daniel slashed the sword, smashing it out of Daisuke's grip and sending it sailing into Ryuu's chest pinning him against the fin. Then, Daniel removed his brother's head. Daisuke returned to his human form and Daniel turned back to Ryuu just as Ryuu threw two knives then ripped the sword out of his chest. He charged at Daniel and Daniel roared angrily, the sound loud, vicious, and unnervingly inhuman. Then, he sprinted at Ryuu and easily removed all of his arms before cutting Ryuu to ribbons. Ryuu didn't return to his human form. There wasn't enough left.

"Fuck!" Daisuke said stumbling away from his raging sibling.

"DAISUKE! ! !" Daniel roared spinning toward him.

Daisuke looked at his sword and saw that the eyes were closed and bleeding a thick black fluid. Daisuke turned to run but Daniel sprinted forward and cut him in half diagonally before he had moved ten feet. Daisuke's pieces fell to the ship and Daniel kicked them off the ship then returned to his human form complete with his normal eyes.

"D...Daniel?" Lightning asked nervously.

He turned toward her and she saw that the rage had all disappeared and had been replaced by grief and despair once again. She instantly walked over and pulled him into a gentle hug, sinking to the ground as he began to sob again, burying his face in her shoulder. She made no move to stop him from crying and simply held him as he sobbed. After more than an hour, he finally cried himself out but still simply sat there, dead to the world.

"I'm so sorry," Lightning said.

Daniel simply sat there for a few more minutes before looking at Lumina.

"She would want a cremation," Daniel said hoarsely. "Would you mind?"

"Of course," Lightning said. "But not here. I'll do it inside."

Daniel nodded and walked over to her, picking her up and carrying her inside while Lightning followed. The others, who had all seen what had happened on the monitor, all remained silent not risking saying anything that would cause Daniel to begin sobbing again or to cause him to enter his other form again.

He and Lightning took Lumina's body to the incinerator room Cid Raines had set up for those that fell. Then, Daniel said he last goodbyes.

"I'm sorry," Lightning said yet again. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love and I'm truly sorry about Lumina."

Daniel nodded silently and Lightning eventually left to give him some time to mourn in peace.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I don't know why I write this, no one ever reads it.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Departure

Daniel stood walking to the bridge and looking out the nearest window. There were exactly fifteen jets flying escort for their ship and Daniel could tell that they would be plenty unless his father decided to come after him.

"So, you have your father's powers now?" Lightning asked walking up beside him.

"No," Daniel said. "Well...yes. But only when I'm feeling pure, unrestrained rage and pain. I never intend to feel that again. I have no intention of ever losing someone close to me again. I also intend to kill my father."

"I can help," Lightning said.

"No," Daniel said. "I'm not letting you put yourself in harm's way to try to help me. Besides, I don't need your help to kill him, not anymore."

"What?" Lightning asked. "Oh that's right. You got her skill. You're probably better than his shift form now huh?"

"No," Daniel said. "I have yet to ever see him fight full force in his shift form. But I can finally match him. Plus I can bottle up all of my pain and let it fester until I meet him. Then, I'll tear him apart. Once and for all."

"You mean you'll use your father's powers against him?" Lightning asked.

"Exactly," Daniel said drawing his gunblade and staring at it. "I'm going to use my Beast Form to kill my father's."

"And what if he beats you and I'm not there to help?" Lightning asked.

"Shit happens," Daniel said.

"No," Lightning said. "Answer the question. What happens if he wins and I'm not there to help?"

"He wins," Daniel said. "I die, he conquers the world, and then no one can stop him."

"What does he want?" Lightning asked.

"I have no idea," Daniel said. "Until then, we need to focus on finding Sazh and Vanille."

"Okay," Lightning said. "Where first?"

"The Desert to the West," Daniel said. "There's a base there that me and...that I used to stash my stuff at."

"Okay," Lightning said. "Should we just take a shuttle with the others or take the hole ship?"

"Actually," Daniel said. "I meant just you and me."

"Is that right?" Lightning asked smirking.

"Only you have seen my Beast Form," Daniel said. "You know what to expect if my father shows up."

"So, you don't want them to know?" Lightning asked. "You do know that they probably saw what happened on the monitors, right?"

"Even so," Daniel said.

"I'm going," Fang said. "If it gets us to Vanille faster, I'm not letting you go alone."

"Why should I let you?" Daniel asked.

"Because Vanille is the Lumina to my you," Fang said causing both Daniel and Lightning to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine," Daniel said. "Does she know?"

"I've never told her," Fang said. "I don't want to risk losing her as a friend."

"I see," Daniel said. "As a fair warning, we'll probably meet a few of my father's soldiers."

"I'm ready," Lightning said.

"Me too," Fang said.

Daniel nodded and they all went to the hangar and got in single person fighter jets then left the ship flying west. After three hours, they finally reached a small base maybe fifty feet by fifty feet and only one story. They all landed and within minutes, soldiers were pouring out of the base. They surrounded Daniel and the others and Lightning placed her hand on Daniel's arm somehow knowing his anger was slipping from his control.

"Kill the bitches!" the soldiers shouted. "Bring the traitor to His Majesty!"

The soldiers all drew gunblades like Daniel's and Lightning summoned Odin while Daniel and Fang both charged. The soldiers charged back but Daniel easily shredded his way through them, the skill he had gained from Lumina more than doubling his own and making him more than a match for the soldiers. Lightning and Fang were both extremely skilled as well, much more so than the soldiers, but were both sloppy compared to Daniel. Lightning was closer than Fang, however, and with Odin at her side carved through the soldiers easily without having to block or dodge very many attacks. Fang held her own alone for the most part but would periodically retreat closer to Daniel where the soldiers were in complete disarray. Finally, Daniel switched his gunblade to its gun-mode and shot the last soldier in the right temple just as it was about to kill Lightning from behind.

"Thanks," Lightning said.

"You're welcome," Daniel said. "Come on. We have a lot of searching to do."

"What are we looking for?" Lightning asked.

"I can't tell you," Daniel said. "You wouldn't understand. It's hard to explain."

He walked to the door and opened it and Lightning and Fang followed.

Daniel closed the door behind them and looked around. The entire top floor was an armor and weapons cache not unlike the one Lightning, Daniel, and Sazh had stopped at after escaping the train. They all walked through the room to a section with an assortment of armor and shields. Daniel picked up a shield about two feet wide and perfectly round with a black outer ring and the rest black except for a silver feather in the center.

"That looks like Lumina's necklace," Lightning said.

"It's hers," Daniel said. "She always hated shields but I always preferred to have one with me."

Lightning nodded and they continued silently. Eventually, they reached a section full of Bladed Lances near the exit. Fang grabbed one with six blades per end in sets of three curving and connecting and making for one nasty flesh shredder. She kept her personal one on her back but held her new one in her hand. They continued through the door and found themselves at the top of a spiral staircase. They walked down to the first door and stopped.

"What floor is it on?" Lightning asked.

"Not sure," Daniel said. "You'll know it when we see it. It's an asset to my father."

He kicked the door down and they all saw a single soldier standing inside. He was wearing armor similar to a PSICOM Marauder but with all black armor with a single point on one end of the staff and a long knife blade on the other. The solider shot forward in a blur and swung at Lightning but Daniel blocked it then jumped and kicked him back before switching his gunblade to its gun-mode and blasting the soldier. He stumbled back then spun and smashed a chunk out of the wall at Daniel. Daniel kicked it aside then sprinted forward and swung at him. He spun away and attempted to stab him in the back. Lightning caught the staff and Daniel spun slashing him across the chest. Then he blasted him in the chest again breaking the armor. Lightning stepped back and readied herself. The soldier shot toward her but Daniel stepped in front of him and swept his spear sideways then stabbed him through the heart killing him.

"Not bad," Fang said. "Now, can we go find the thing we're here for. Right?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "We'll try the bottom floor next. Then work our way back out."

"Okay," Lightning said. "Let's make it quick."

Lightning and Fang turned toward the door but Daniel walked forward to a shrine on the far wall where a small stone carving of Caius's dragon form sat on an alter with several candles around it. Daniel drew his gunblade and blasted the alter destroying the entire thing and the stone dragon with it before returning to the others and leaving through the door. Lightning and Fang followed and they descended the stairs to the bottom and Daniel opened the door and smirked. They had found it.

Their target was on the far side of the room which was built like a coliseum with walls twenty feet high leading to several dozen rows of stands filled with soldiers then another wall fifty feet high leading to a stone ceiling that was pock-marked with craters and cracks but still seemed solid. There was also a single gunblade sticking out of the ceiling at an angle dead center of the arena.

Their target was a Behemoth crossed with some form of dragon. It had the face and most of the body of a Behemoth with pitch blade scales and spikes running the length of its neck and back from it's set of horns on top of its head. It's neck was elongated like a dragon's and it's tail was devoid of spikes until the morning star of bone on the end. It's forelegs had thin, nearly transparent wings on the undersides connected to the sides of the creature's body. The bones were in the legs themselves which were massive, even by Behemoth standards, and were ended in pitch black shiny claws about half the size of Lightning's gunblade. The hind legs were roughly the same size as any Behemoth's and had the same size claws as the forelegs. The creature's eyes had black sclera, one blood red iris and one yellow, and slit pupils.

"Please tell me that's not what we're after and we can just leave," Lightning said.

"I second that," Fang said.

"It's what we're after," Daniel said. "Meet Rasputin. You two can leave if you really want. I have to ensure my father can't use him in battle."

"I'm not letting you fight that thing alone," Lightning said.

"I'm not runnin' away alone," Fang said. "Have to keep my good reputation nice and clean."

Daniel grinned and drew his gunblade crouching and readying himself and slowly walking into the arena with Lightning and Fang. Daniel was so tense that Lightning and Fang could practically feel it. Rasputin crouched as well growling so low that the ground shook slightly. Daniel glanced up at the stands where a single throne sat empty, perfectly clean, and decorated with skulls and other trophies. One was a silver necklace with a feather pendant. Daniel stared at the pendant and his guard all but vanished and Lightning realized why. She also recognized the necklace.

"Focus!" Lightning said.

Daniel shook his head and looked back at Rasputin as Rasputin growled again before charging. Daniel leapt into the air over Rasputin and Lightning rolled under him while Fang rolled sideways. Rasputin crashed into the doorway they had come through collapsing it and Daniel, Lightning, and Fang all gathered again on the other side of him.

"What's the plan?" Lightning asked.

"Don't die," Daniel said. "Other than that, kill him."

Lightning summoned Odin and Daniel charged at Rasputin slashing both of his back legs then leaping onto his back and stabbing him. Rasputin swung his tail around and Daniel held his shield up and successfully stopped the attack but the tail still launched him off Rasputin's back. Then, Odin landed in his place and began slashing Rasputin and blasting him with every Aero and Thunder spell he knew. Rasputin suddenly whipped his head around backward and caught Odin in his jaws but Daniel slashed Rasputin's throat before he could crush Odin. Odin fell to the floor and disappeared and Rasputin roared so loudly that the entire room shook and dust fell to the floor. As the dust settled, Daniel realized that Rasputin's wounds were all healed.

"This isn't working!" Lightning shouted.

"What do we do?" Fang asked.

"Get clear!" Daniel shouted. "I'm going to use my Beast Form!"

"No!" Lightning said. "We can handle him without that. You yourself said that it's too easy to lose control of that kind of power!"

Daniel stared at the floor for a moment then dodged sideways out of the way of Rasputin's tail and ran over to Lightning.

"Summon Odin again, I need a ride," Daniel said.

Lightning summoned Odin and Odin turned into a horse. Lightning picked up his sword separating it into two and jumping onto Odin's back with Daniel just behind her.

"Now kiss me," Daniel said.

Lightning didn't even bother arguing and kissed him quickly before swinging one of her new blades and blocking Rasputin's tail. Daniel blasted Rasputin with a Ruinga seeing that it was a little less that half as powerful as a normal one and sighed. Then, as Odin leapt over Rasputin, Lightning blasted Rasputin with a lightning Bolt and Daniel dove down Rasputin's throat as Rasputin roared. He waited until he was too far for Rasputin to cough up before switching his gunblade to its gun-mode and beginning to blast anything he could put in front of the blade. Rasputin began to try to choke him up but Daniel launched a Ruinga back up the throat and it exploded inside Rasputin's mouth making him stop. Then Daniel continued blasting Rasputin's insides with his gunblade. Finally, Rasputin collapsed and Daniel cut his way out of him before coughing and gasping for breath. Lightning let Odin disappear with his sword and Daniel stood looking at the massive corpse behind him.

"You're suicidal!" Lightning said walking over. "How did you know you would survive that?"

"I didn't," Daniel said.

"You didn't?" Lightning said. "How did you even know we wouldn't all die here?"

"I didn't," Daniel repeated. "But I remember saying that you shouldn't come with me. I'm twice as good as you Lightning, I don't need your help."

"You know what?" Lightning said. "No, you don't! And we don't need yours! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten in half the fights we did! Your father couldn't care less about us if you weren't travelling with us! But that's okay, you don't need us to fight him!"

"Lightning, don't," Fang said.

"If you're so great, just leave!" Lightning said. "We don't need you! And you obviously don't need us! Just leave! Go see your father and let him kill you! Just don't drag us down with you!"

"Fine," Daniel said. "But you'll be begging me for help by the end. You have no idea what my father's like. It doesn't matter that I'm not with you anymore. You'll be hunted anyway."

With that said, Daniel ran at the wall and took three steps then threw himself upward before driving his gunblade into the wall. Then he spun and flipped up into the stands leaving his gunblade in the wall. The soldiers all shrunk away from him in fear and he walked to the throne taking Lumina's necklace from it and putting it on then dropping off the wall and taking his gunblade with him.

"I'd leave if I were you two," Daniel said blasting the rubble in front of the door then the ceiling. "This place is coming down."

The ceiling began to collapse and all three of them sprinted out then Daniel watched the base collapse before turning and beginning to walk away before the other L'Cie landed in front of him in fighter jets and they all climbed out.

"Where are you going?" Hope asked.

"I'm leaving," Daniel said. "I've put you all in danger for too long. Besides, I've finally worn out my welcome. Do me a favor. Keep Lightning safe for me."

"Sure," Hope said.

"Good boy," Daniel said. "Snow, never give up, and never stop believing Serah. Fang, tell Vanille. Trust me, you'll be happy you did."

Fang nodded and Daniel looked at Lightning for a moment then nodded and turned away walking away from them and into the Desert.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Saying Goodbye

Daniel walked up the rise and looked up at the ship above him, ignoring the fact that he now stood at the top of a three hundred foot cliff with nothing but jagged rocks below him. Even from here, he could make out the face on the bottom of the Palamecia.

After a moment he looked down at the minicomputer in his hands. The news was currently talking about Sazh and Vanille who had both been captured.

"The two captured fugitives, Sazh Katzroy and a young girl by the alias Vanille, are currently held on the Palamecia, scheduled for a public execution," the news caster said. "Primarch Dysley himself is onboard the Palamecia in order to oversee the execution personally. It is currently being speculated that this is a false rumor meant to draw the remaining fugitives out of hiding and that the Primarch is actually waiting at the destination. Among these fugitives are suspected leader Lightning Farron who has a one billion Gil bounty on her head, along with Snow Villiers, Hope Estheim, and a woman known simply as Fang, all of which have five hundred thousand Gil bounties."

"Suspected leader?" Daniel asked. "Guess they didn't know about me."

Daniel glanced at his feather and a wave of grief washed over him instantly. he put the computer away and tried to think of his next move. He was the only person alive that was still fighting his father but his entire experience in the war was that Lumina would find them a target then he would wipe it out and they would move on. Now, he had no idea what to do.

That was simple though, most of the emotions came from the fact that Lumina was gone, that he was still in love with her, and that he was in love with Lightning. He had never once struggled with moving on after someone had died but only because he had had someone else to help him, Lumina being the most recent and also the thing that had kept him from breaking after Misaki's death. Now, the only person that could help Daniel, had told him to leave. He wanted to go back but at the same time, almost couldn't stomach the thought of being with anyone but Lumina, for fear of hurting her, wherever she was. He wanted to be faithful but didn't even know if it would count if he was with Lightning.

Either way, he wasn't ready to deal with it at the moment. He removed the necklace and threw it as hard as he could off the cliff then turned and walked away as the feelings finally subsided until he could think again. He knew the location of one other weapons cache used by his father. That would have to be his next target. It would keep his mind off of Lumina.

* * *

Two hours later, Daniel stepped out of the weapons cache and detonated the bombs dropping the base into a hole in the ground then froze. His mind had flashed to Lumina of its own accord and left him on his knees staring into the distance, dead to the world. Finally, he snapped.

"Damnit," Daniel said fighting back tears. "Please help me. I don't know what to do Lumina. You were always the one with the brain and I was just the guy that did the heavy lifting. I don't know how to fight a war. Please show me what to do. I need you."

He wiped the tears from his eyes just in time to see a single silver feather floating down in front of him. He caught it and stared at it then looked up and saw several more floating down from the air forming an obvious trail. He stood and began walking along the trail until he finally reached a cave. the feathers had all settled by now and lead into the cave so Daniel followed. After several minutes, he reached the end of the trail picking up the last feather and staring at it then looking around. There was nothing anywhere in the room except the stone walls, the trail of feathers behind him, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Within a second of him noticing this, a flurry of silver, claws, and the sound of something shooting through the air too fast to track shot out of the shadows at him. The thing swiped at Daniel but he did a backflip and drew his gunblade then leapt over the thing the next time it attacked him. As he passed over the thing, he spun and slashed it making its blood shoot up to the ceiling.

He landed and looked back at the thing and saw that it was a bird. It had red legs and chicken feet with three inch black talons that he knew could rip through steel. It was covered with the same kind of silver feathers that had led him to the cave but somehow he didn't believe that it was simply the bird that had led him there. At the same time, it was entirely possible that it was just wishful thinking.

Just as he thought this, the feather he had in his hand blew out of his hand and over to the wall where a layer of partially see-through mica covered a necklace, the same he had thrown away. The mica was undisturbed and clearly hadn't been removed to place the necklace. He broke the mica and pulled it out and saw that it was definitely Lumina's necklace. Just as this thought crossed his mind, he felt a sharp prick on his palm and his blood covered the necklace. Then it shot out of his hand and began floating in front of him. Then, the ghostly form of Lumina formed around it.

"Lumina," Daniel said partially not believing his eyes. "You're...alive?"

Lumina shook her head slowly then smiled.

"No," Lumina said softly, voice barely audible.

"That bird was..." Daniel looked back at it then at Lumina who was nodding.

"The first creature I pitted you against after Misaki's death," Lumina said. "I thought you could use a pick-me-up."

"What do I do?" Daniel asked. "Where do I go? I'm so lost. I don't know what to do."

Lumina walked forward and lifted his hand then faded and the necklace fell into his hand. At the same time, his minicomputer somehow fell out of his pocket and hit the ground, turning on and to the news.

"It has just been confirmed that the Palamecia has been boarded by the fugitives and that the Primarch is indeed present," the news caster said. "What's more, the Palamecia has gone silent and stopped moving. It is unknown if the Primarch is alright but we must prepare for the worst and pray for the best. Prymarch Dysley has the best security force in all of PSICOM. I am sure Dysley will be fine."

"Dysley's going to..." Daniel stopped as something clicked in the back of his head about the name. "Dysley? Why does that sound..."

Suddenly the room changed to his old castle. He was again wearing his father's colors and Sari sat beside him, his father across from them reading the news.

"Dysley?" Caius said. "You would think Barthandelus would be able to think of a better name. Oh well. Perhaps a feeble old man is the perfect cover for him. Anyone that attacks him will die. No one beats the second most powerful L'Cie of them all."

Daniel snapped back to the present panicked.

"Oh shit!" Daniel gasped already running toward the exit slipping Lumina's necklace over his head. "Barthandelus!"

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

I'm Back

Lightning leapt over a Ruinga then launched her own back at Barthandelus. The freak had started out with four extra faces that shot spells four him while he powered them up but now it was just him and he was much stronger. The other five had all been knocked out already and were laying in a pile. Just as she landed in front of them, Barthandelus' face slid open revealing dozens of barrels and cannons.

"Fuck me," Lightning said.

Just as the barrels began to glow, Daniel dropped from above slashing across them and the light faded. Then, Barthandelus' face slid closed again and Daniel stood.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked.

"I never really left," Daniel said, a half truth. "I kept watch to make sure that my father didn't keep after you. Just not close enough for him to notice."

"What took you so long then?" Lightning asked.

"I got drawn off," Daniel said.

"By who?" Lightning asked.

"Give me five minutes and I'll explain," Daniel said.

"Fine," Lightning said. "Want Odin?"

"Absolutely," Daniel said.

Just as Lightning summoned Odin, Barthandelus spit a sphere of black energy out. The sphere hit Daniel and he fell to one knee.

"So," Barthandelus said. "The prodigal son has arrived."

"You know," Daniel said. "I really don't see why my father respected you so much. You're not as strong as he thought."

Daniel stood and sprinted forward with Odin just behind him, leaping into the air over Barthandelus then landing on his back and driving his gunblade into Barthandelus' head. Barthandelus swiped his hand at Daniel but Daniel pulled the gunblade out and jumped over the hand staying just low enough to remove it. When Barthandelus screamed in pain, Odin leapt down his throat slashing, hacking, and blasting anything he could reach. Finally, he exploded out through Barthandelus' back and blasted him one last time with a Thundaga spell. Barthandelus collapsed and Odin faded. Then, Barthandelus did the same.

"You made it look easy," Lightning said.

"Thanks to Lumina, I'm twice as good as you, just half as strong," Daniel said.

"Okay," Lightning said. "Now who drew you away from us?"

"Lumina," Daniel said. "I began to slip into the same mental state as I was after both Sari and Misaki's deaths so she lead me to the same kind of monster that she pitted me against to cheer me up the first time.

"How did she lead you anywhere?" Fang asked.

"A trail of silver feathers," Daniel said.

"Was the creature a bird?" Fang asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "But it was Lumina."

"How do you know?" Vanille asked.

As an answer, Daniel used his gunblade to cut his palm then wiped the blood into Lumina's necklace then threw it away. After less than a second, it froze in mid air and Lumina formed, as she had in the cave.

"You weren't supposed to summon me again," Lumina said.

"They didn't believe it was you," Daniel said.

"Lumina?" Vanille asked. "So you're really..."

"Don't worry Vanille," Lumina said. "I'm a part of Daniel now. We can still be around each other, Sister."

"Sister?" Fang asked. "Well that's...unexpected.

"You're sisters?" Daniel asked. "You never told me you had a sister."

"I know," Lumina said. "I never told anyone."

"Where was she when your mother was..." Daniel trailed off and Lumina smirked in spite of herself.

"Vanille was adopted when we were still infants," Lumina said. "My mother was only able to take care of one."

"And she did an amazing job of it," Daniel said.

"True," Lumina said then her smile faded and Daniel knew what was coming. "I have to go now. I want you to promise not to summon me again. I want you to let me go. I want you to move on. Be happy. Have a family. Just make sure to remember to let me go in the meantime."

"I...I can't," Daniel said feeling the familiar pain of loss hit him full force and his eyes begin to itch. "I can't let you go. I need you."

"I told you," Lumina said. "You never needed me. You were always able to do it alone. I was the one who needed you. Please, let me move on. Please, just let me go."

"I..." Daniel's face fell to the floor and Vanille placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go," Vanille said. "She's accepted her fate. And even if you do, she's still with you. No one can take that away from you. She will always be a part of you. But you have to let her rest now. You can't keep her trapped here. She doesn't belong here anymore."

"She's right," Lightning said. "You have to let Lumina go. Do you really want to keep her trapped between here and the next life forever?"

Daniel's face fell further then he nodded and Lumina walked forward, smiling sadly.

"I'll always belong to you, and I'll always love you and be with you," Lumina said stopping just in front of him. "But I have to go now."

Daniel nodded then looked up just as Lumina kissed him. He couldn't feel her as if she had a body but he could sense her presence. It was a strange sensation. He kissed her back for a moment before she faded and the necklace fell into his hand. He let his head fall and closed his hand around the necklace, lowering it to his side.

"I'm sorry," Lightning said.

"Yes," a familiar and unwelcome voice rang out from above them. "Such a tragedy."

Daniel drew his gunblade and spun around shooting a single blast at Dysley who was floating above them, staff in hand, Minrva hovering beside his head. Dysley smashed the shot aside with his staff then laughed.

"Do you truly think you can end me?" Dysley asked.

"I think I would if you would get down here," Daniel said. "If you did, I'd make you regret ever being born."

"How?" Dysley asked. "Would you stoop to the level of your family? Use the dark power that you try so desperately to repress? Or would you simply activate them long enough to draw your father then allow him to kill me in order to protect you?"

Daniel didn't answer. He simply glared at Dysley with more hatred than anyone except his brothers and Crow had earned. Even his father hadn't earned that much. Not since Sari had died, at least.

"Have it your way," Dysley said at last before vanishing only to reappear behind Daniel and stab him through the heart.

Daniel spun his gunblade around and jabbed it back at Dysley but Dysley had already pulled his staff out and disappeared along with Minrva.

"Now, the rest of you shall go with him," Dysley's voice said. "Enjoy the fireworks."

Then it was silent, except Daniel struggling to breathe.

"Heal him!" Fang said and Hope, Lightning, and Vanille each sent a Curaja at him healing him fully.

"Thanks," Daniel said. "We need to leave. This thing's going to blow."

They all sprinted out of the room and found their way to a hanger where they boarded a ship. Sazh piloted them out of the Palamecia and Daniel looked at Fang.

"Tell her," Daniel said.

"No," Fang growled glaring at him.

"I had to let Lumina stay dead," Daniel said. "Telling Vanille the truth is not going to be as fucking bad as you think."

"Tell Lightning then," Fang said.

"Lightning isn't Vanille," Daniel said.

"Tell us what?" Lightning and Vanille asked together.

Before anyone could answer, the ship shook and Sazh swore loudly. Daniel threw himself into the gunner's seat and spun around seeing Yaag Rosch flying after them in the Proudclad, the prototype fighter that PSICOM was so excited about.

"Proudclad," Daniel said. "Get moving."

Daniel opened fire at Rosch but the Proudclad easily avoided the bullets. Then, it launched several dozen missiles. Daniel blasted most but several hit their ship. Suddenly, a blinding light made his vision go black and he felt like his stomach dropped through the floor. Then, the ship had stopped and his vision slowly returned. They were suddenly inside a massive warehouse-like building with machines walking around. The ship had exploded and crashed and the others were all awake except him and Sazh who had been set against the wall until they woke up.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked.

"I think it's an arc," Fang said.

"Arc?" Lightning asked.

"Places where L'Cie train to master their powers," Daniel said. "Terrific."

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters.

* * *

Home

Daniel sprinted forward spinning and slashing knocking Pulsework Knights aside. The others were extremely far ahead of him but surrounded by dozens of the mechanical warriors and quickly losing ground. Daniel, being the only one not a L'Cie and therefore barely capable of killing Pulsework Knights, had fallen behind and was, therefore, struggling to get to the others.

Just as he reached the small circle that had formed around the L'Cie, a Pulsework Knight beside him exploded sending chunks of metal in every direction. A massive piece sent him flying into another knight but one of the razor sharp blades from its hand flew across the circle into Lightning's back. Daniel rolled out of the way of one knight's blades and smashed a second knight away from Vanille. She instantly ran over to Lightning and pulled the blade out before healing her. Seconds later, an Eidolon similar to Crow's smaller form leapt over them blasting the Pulsework Knights with Firajas and destroying them in the explosions until the room was cleared. Daniel sighed in relief before his back exploded into pain and he fell to his hands and knees. Lightning rushed over and healed him but the pain stayed in place.

"His back's broken," Lightning said. "I can't heal it."

"It's out of place," Fang said. "We have to reset it first. Daniel, this is going to hurt, a lot. Ready?"

"Do it," Daniel said before clamping his teeth shut.

Fang pulled out her newer bladed lance out and had Lightning pull Daniel up then drove the bladed lance into his stomach. His back cracked loudly and Fang pulled the lance out of the gash it had made and Hope and Vanille healed Daniel. He groaned and collapsed when Lightning let him go. Then he slowly pushed himself up and looked around. Just as he was about to ask which way they should go, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he tensed. He didn't even tense of his own will so he knew that something unpleasant was coming. And he could sense exactly who it was as well. He drew his gunblade and turned toward the only tunnel on the western wall were a single silhouette stood in the doorway.

"Welcome," Daniel said. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Who is it?" Lightning asked.

"Who is it?" the Silhouette asked in a perfect copy of Lightning's voice.

When the silhouette stepped forward, everyone but Daniel stared in shock. The person looked exactly like Lightning.

"Who is that?" Lightning asked.

"Who is that?" the person repeated.

"He's taken a liking to you," Daniel said. "He's my father's number two assassin, just behind Crow. This, is Sai."

"This is Sai," the stranger said in a perfect replica of Daniel's voice.

Suddenly, his entire body became a solid shadow and his fingers grew into claws.

"You're all about to see why he's arguably the best assassin in the entire world," Daniel said. "He's not though because he likes killing so much that he doesn't bother trying to hide his identity."

Sai suddenly darted forward in a streaking blur. Daniel didn't bother trying to shoot him, he knew that Sai could slow time if he wanted. Daniel waited until the last second then dropped to the ground and swung at Sai's legs. Sai jumped over him and Lightning swung at him. Suddenly Sai's movements doubled in speed and he blocked Lightning's blade but Daniel fired a single blast into Sai's back sending him flying into the wall. Sai slid to the ground then stood, still at twice his previous speed and blurred toward them at that speed. Daniel swung at Sai but Sai blocked it with one hand and slashed Daniel's stomach with the other then ducked under two bullets from Sazh and one from Lightning, all three of which hit Daniel in the chest. Then Sai stood and swept Fang's bladed lance sideways into Daniel's stomach and caught Hope's boomerang throwing it to his right where it tangled with the chords from Vanille's Binding Rod. Then he literally caught a Blizzard and spun smashing it into the side of Daniel's head sending him flying. At the same time as the Blizzard hit, Sai caught Lightning's gunblade again and this time pulled it over his head throwing Lightning across the room. The then walked over to Hope and picked him up by the throat and used his body to block a barrage of bullets from Sazh. Then, he threw Hope into Sazh. Lightning sent a Curaga to everyone followed by a Curaja full force to Daniel.

At the same time that most of the spells hit, Sai caught both the sphere headed to Hope and Fang's Bladed Lance. He spun flinging Fang into Vanille then looked up to where Snow hovered frozen in time. Sai threw the lance into Snow's stomach and unfroze him. Snow instantly began screaming in pain and Sai dropped Snow knocking him out. Sai turned around and caught Fang's fist then drove his claws through her stomach just before jumping and pulling them free while Daniel's gunblade passed under him. He landed on it balancing perfectly and just as Daniel began to move to flip him off, Sai did a backflip kicking Daniel in the face and sending him flying. Daniel smashed into Lightning and both fell to the ground. Sai pulled the lance out of Snow's stomach then turned as a barrel pressed against his temple and Sazh pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through Sai's head and came out the other side surrounded by black blood. Sai drove the lance into Sazh's stomach then picked him up and threw him into Vanille so that the Lance went through her chest, pinning her to the wall through the heart.

"Vanille!" Fang said weakly pushing herself up and picking up Sazh's fallen pistol.

"Don't waste your energy," Sai said before blurring over and slashing her across the chest before kicking her back.

Just as he did, a mine under his foot exploded sending his pieces skyward before they rained back down around the room and turned to liquid moving back toward the spot they exploded from slowly. Daniel ran to Sazh and Vanille pulling the lance out just as Lightning healed everyone in the room as much as she could. Then, Sai reformed and cracked his neck, his face splitting open into an unsettling grin, a white glow emanating from inside and revealing his three inch long teeth. At the same time, two pairs of glowing eyes appeared above the mouth, one pair red the other blue.

"Not bad Daniel," Sai said. "I didn't even notice that mine."

"That's because it wasn't mine," Daniel said. "Sazh planted it while I kept you busy. When did you capture Snow, by the way?"

"About the same time I got blasted by you," Sai said.

"How do you kill this fucker?" Lightning asked.

"Simple," Daniel said. "You don't. Last time I beat him, I blasted him into space."

"Great," Fang said. "Someone get a rocket ship."

Just then, Sai doubled over and began to glow navy blue. After a moment, he began to swell and looked at Daniel pleadingly.

"This one is mine," Daniel said holding up a grenade belt with one empty spot. "UV bombs you son of a bitch. This is for Gabriel."

Sai opened his mouth to speak but just as he did, a metal rafter fell from the ceiling spinning slightly and dropping straight down Sai's throat. Seconds later, he began to choke before swelling up into a sphere and finally exploding in a blinding light.

"Gross," Lightning said. "Is he dead for good this time?"

"He fucking better be," Daniel said. "He's fucking annoying."

Daniel walked toward the tunnel Sai had come from and the others followed. After a little while, they came out at a large round platform with the rest of the floor having fallen away and the ground below too far down to see.

"This room gives me the creeps," Vanille said.

"Perfect place for a boss fight," Daniel said. "Good thing it's not a video game."

"Welcome L'Cie," a familiar voice said as they turned a corner and the platform came fully into view.

"Raines?" Fang asked stopping and reaching for her Bladed Lance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember what I said?" Daniel asked. "My father considers him the world's greatest _double agent_. Cid Raines works for Barthandelus."

"Congratulations," Cid Raines said. "I am an agent of the Sanctum. My dream of peace is but a shadow of itself ordered by the Fal'Cie. I am supposed to aid you to destroy Orphan and bring about the death of Cocoon. In doing so, you will return the Maker to us. However, I cannot allow this. In order to protect Cocoon, I must not allow you to complete your focus. If I can defeat you here, I will Save Cocoon."

Daniel fired a single blast at Cid but he smashed it aside barehanded and Daniel rolled his eyes s he and the others all charged. Just as they stepped onto the platform, several seals matching his L'Cie brand formed behind him then spread out forming a circle an trapping them all inside. Daniel stopped short and sighed while Raines began to glow. Then, his right arm turned white and crystalline with a spike on the shoulder, long black claws for fingers, and a black circle on his elbow that was likely harder than the rest of his arm. There was a circle of normal skin on his chest and the upper half of his stomach but the skin around it was crystalline as well as well as his neck, the skin around his face, and his hair became the same crystalline substance and looked combed back into spikes.

"Impressive," Daniel said. "Unfortunately, you're still weak."

Daniel Sprinted forward and swung at Raines but Raines leaned of of the way then smashed his right fist into Daniel's stomach sending him flying backward. Snow and Sazh caught Daniel and set him on his feet and Daniel smirked.

"Alright, you're fast," Daniel said picking up his gunblade. "But you're still weak."

Daniel charged forward again, grabbing Lightning's gunblade as he passed her. When he reached Raines, he spun past Raines's fist and used Lightning's gunblade to remove his arm then drove his own through Raines's heart. He pulled it out and threw Lightning's back to her then rolled sideways as Raines swung his newly regrown arm at him. Then, a wave of energy shot off him him launching Daniel into the barrier. Wings sprouted from his back, three per side, and his claws grew a both longer. Then, he cracked his neck and held his arms out.

"Come," Raines said. "Show me how strong you truly are."

Daniel stood and cracked his knuckles drawing his gunblade and charged at Raines. Raines caught his gunblade then spun and threw Daniel into Fang. Lightning attacked next and he easily smashed her into Hope and Vanille. Sazh began shooting at Raines but Raines easily kept out of the path of the bullets and darted toward Snow. Snow threw a punch at Raines but Raines ducked under it and kicked Snow into Sazh. Daniel suddenly swung at Raines again but Rains caught his blade again but before he could throw Daniel, Fang's newer Bladed Lance exploded out of his chest then retracted. Daniel pulled his gunblade away then spun and removed Raines's head at the same time that Lightning bisected him.

"We're a pretty good team," Daniel said. "The rest of you are all useless."

"You're all just better than us," Snow said rubbing his shoulder where he had impacted with Sazh's head.

"Come on," Daniel said. "We should go."

They all began to walk away now that the barrier was gone but suddenly, Raines appeared before them yet again.

"I cannot let you leave," Raines said. "Even if I cannot kill you and live, I can still end us all."

Before he cold do anything, he suddenly glowed and crystal formed around him, encasing him. Then, it shimmered and faded. They all walked out of the room and through several tunnels until they reached an area where the floor had collapsed into a massive chasm leaving the path impassible.

"Great," Daniel said. "Guess we should stop."

"Yeah," Lightning said. "Any ideas?"

"I have one but it doesn't help here," Snow said.

"Alright," Lightning said. "Let's here it."

"Raines was ordered to help us but in order to save Cocoon he attempted to go against his Focus and he still became a crystal," Snow said. "My idea is, if we really are supposed to destroy Cocoon, why don't we go against our Focuses as well and do whatever it takes to save Cocoon."

"Because for one we will all become Cie'th," Fang said. "And two, how do we do that?"

"Destroy Barthandelus," Snow said.

"That went well last time huh?" Daniel asked. "I'm game."

"No!" Fang said turning on them. "I would rather see you dead than turned into Cie'th!"

"So you will do what?" Daniel asked. "Kill us all yourself?"

"If I have to," Fang said drawing her older Bladed Lance.

"Even Vanille?" Daniel asked.

"Shut up!" Fang said. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

She suddenly doubled over in pain and her L'Cie brand began to glow. Then, her Eidolon formed over her and Daniel instantly drew his gunblade but staggered backward.

"Damnit!" Daniel said. "It would be Bahamut!"

He Sprinted forward and leapt at Bahamut but it swung one hand and the tail wind from the attack launched him backward.

"You are not the one I have come for," Bahamut said, his voice deep and raspy.

Bahamut shot forward swinging at Vanille first but Fang appeared in front of it with her new lance and blocked the attack. The lance snapped but Bahamut backed away anyway. Fang drew her old lance and took a defensive position with Lightning and Vanille beside her and Daniel behind them.

"Ready," Fang said.

"Duck!" Daniel said.

They all dropped just as a single pitch black ball of fire launched out of Bahamut's mouth at them. The ball of fire hit Daniel and exploded and when the smoke cleared he dusted off his shoulders and smirked.

"See Vanille?" Daniel said. "Fireproof."

He sprinted forward and jumped at Bahamut swinging at his head. Bahamut blocked his blade with its claws then flicked its fingers out throwing Daniel away at the same time as he caught Lightning's blade between two of the fingers on his other hand and caught a Blizzard in his mouth. Then, Fang slashed his stomach and he threw Lightning into her and spit the Blizzard at Vanille. Daniel slashed the sell and destroyed it then threw his gunblade like a lance and it went into Bahamut's eye and he roared in pain. Fang used that moment to throw the two halves of her broken lance down its throat and it began to choke. Then, it spit them out and Fang leapt at it. Just as she landed on it, it folded up into its second form and Fang smirked before it faded.

"Not bad," Daniel said. "What's that?"

A tiny light was hovering over the gap they needed to cross. Then, the light spread into a glowing road to the next doorway and Daniel smirked.

"Looks like we're going to keep moving after all," Daniel said. "Shall we?"

They all walked along the path to the tunnel and followed it until they reached a hangar. There was a pulse ship there and they all knew there wasn't going to be another way out. They all boarded the ship and Sazh started the engines. Seconds later, the ship lurched forward into a portal. Daniel knew where they were going and couldn't help but smile. After a few minutes, they came out of the portal into a clear sky with a beautiful landscape below them. Daniel smiled and looked out the window while Vanille went to congratulate Sazh's flying skill. Just as she arrived, a massive creature shot up in front of them, just barely missing them. Then, it flipped over and flew back toward them.

"Playful isn't he?" Fang asked.

"Go play with someone else," Lightning said.

"Lunch time," Daniel said smirking. "Hang on."

Just then, the creature smashed into the side of the ship ruining it and launching Vanille and Hope out of the ship. Fang and Lightning followed and Daniel jumped out after them taking Snow and Sazh with them. Fang and Lightning worked together to summon Bahamut who caught both of them then Vanille and Hope then Snow and Sazh. Just before it could get to Daniel, the ship fell passed, taking Daniel with it. The ship crashed down and the others quickly flew down to it to try to rescue him.

Just as they landed, Daniel staggered out of the opening and Lightning caught him and healed his broken arm and leg.

"Fang," Daniel said. "That welcome home party sucked. It'll still be better than the one I get though but still. Where were all of the exotic dancers?"

Fang and Lightning just smirked and shook their heads while the guys all laughed and Vanille grinned.

"You should have just asked," Vanille said winking. "Sorry about the bad reception though."

Daniel smirked and cracked his neck then looked around. They had to find a way back to Cocoon. and they needed to get moving before that creature decided to say hello again.

* * *

Read and review


End file.
